


Experiments

by dairyair



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Clone Sex, Clones, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Illusions, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Zexions, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Orgy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Voyeurism, Zexion orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairyair/pseuds/dairyair
Summary: Newly recruited into the Organization, Zexion is assigned as your mentor. You grow closer to the enigmatic man who grew up without a heart, but you both find yourselves drawn into a deadly power struggle within the Organization. How will it end up for you two? (Trying to be dramatic, but I feel like the tags give it away. This will be a fun fic.)The final chapter is posted - this fic is complete!





	1. Welcome to the team!

                “What do you think make of question 18c?” Marluxia stopped writing and glanced over at you.

                “I’m not quite there yet. What is it?” You cleared your throat and read.

                “If, to the best of your recollection, you affirm that you were part of heroic activities that would normally deem you unsuitable for work in Organization XIII, can you affirm that you used to wield a Keyblade? If you answer ‘yes,’ please proceed to Annex A, subsection 3.” You looked up at your companions (‘companions’ here meaning ‘the other two people with whom you were forcibly locked in a room’). “What’s a Keyblade? Do you two remember anything like that?” You furrowed your brow, thinking back. “I remember having a set of keys to my house… and I saw guards with swords… but nothing that I’d describe as a Key-blade…”

                “I’m not sure… but if they’re specifically asking about it, then it must be powerful,” Marluxia murmured thoughtfully, running his fingers through his hair.

                “What does it even matter,” Larxene shrieked, throwing her clipboard across the room and sending papers flying. “We all answered ‘no’ to 18c anyways. Don’t waste any more of our time with your stupid questions!” A burst of lightening erupted from her fingertips as she screamed at you. Sighing, you moved your chair farther from Larxene.

                “Right, I’ll just put ‘no,’ then.” Larxene grumbled and set off a few more sparks while Marluxia smirked at her show of temper. He returned to his clipboard, and Larxene just sat, glaring.

                You don’t recall ever being excited for paperwork back when you were alive and had a heart, but even without the ability to feel, you had been ecstatic when the man named Saix had showed up that morning with the “obligatory onboarding forms required for all potential new recruits,” as he had put it. Anything to get you out of the hellhole that you had been stuck in the past two weeks.

                You don’t remember much about how you lost your heart. There was a vague memory of being worried about being too far outside of a city – a city you hadn’t seen for years… and then darkness. And then being carried through the darkness by a large man. You were brought to a room in what you would come to know as The Castle That Never Was and woke up in a particularly unfashionable black trench coat outfit. A creature (called a “Dusk,” apparently) helped nurse you back to health until you could stand and talk. The door to the room you were in was locked, but you didn’t feel well enough anyways to mount a daring escape plan. Plus, you figured whoever was running the show would make an appearance soon enough after going through the trouble of saving you. Not long after you could stand, Saix came to your room and explained about you having become a Nobody and Organization XIII and their quest to get their hearts back by completing Kingdom Hearts. He also christened you with your tentative name as a Nobody. He said you’d be given a chance to join as a full member if you continued to recover your strength as you had been.

                “And… what if I don’t?” You remembered asking Saix this question quite vividly. And you remembered his chilling reply just as well:

                “You are still a Nobody. Still useful to us. If your will doesn’t hold out and you return to the darkness, maybe you will still be called into battle or put to use as a caretaker for more suitable recruits, like this one,” he had said, gesturing to the Dusk. You remembered the chill that went down your spine just then. Saix had told you that he might turn you into a mindless husk with as much emotion as if he was remarking that the walls were a particularly bland shade of grey that day. You had felt _fear_ at his words, though… or, at least, the memory of fear. So, you didn’t know how much you believed that _you_ couldn’t feel, but you certainly believed that Saix believed that _he_ couldn’t feel, and that was all the impetus you needed.

                “I’ll get stronger,” you had declared. Saix simply replied that there would be a final test of ability and took his leave. After a few more days of bed rest, you were given a shared room with two others: a beautiful but cruel blonde woman and an equally beautiful man. You had been dismayed to discover that at least one of the two new potential recruits was already to beginning show signs of incredible magical power, while any powers you possessed were remaining stubbornly dormant.

                But before Larxene’s lightening powers had shown themselves, Larxene herself had immediately showed her talent for cruelty and cutting you to the bone with what she called jokes and you thought constituted outright verbal abuse.

                “I’ll probably be the only one that they accept. Don’t worry! When you’re my Dusks to control, I’ll only torture you a little bit.” It set your teeth on edge, but you could tell that part of Marluxia found her demeanor alluring. Soon he was laughing along with her jokes at your expense as well; you refused to throw away your self-respect to escape a few taunts and pointedly didn’t engage when Larxene tried to drag you into insulting Marluxia. Though, when she started shooting lightening bolts for the first time after working herself up into a rage after being cooped up for so long, neither you nor Marluxia could do anything besides hide under your beds until the storm passed. Yes, you had been concerned to see such incredible power… and no signs that you had anything like that. Her temper tantrums had grown more frequent the past few days, hence your technically impossible happiness when Saix had shown up.

                And Marluxia… while he still wasn’t showing any elemental control like Larxene, there was something just… _off_ about him. He was too patient, too calm – like a player in a game who already knows he’s going to win. Also, he smelled like roses when you got near him. But not in a good way. Overpoweringly so. You always made sure to keep on the other side of the room (but not too close to Larxene, either) because that cloyingly, sickeningly sweet smell seemed downright poisonous to you.

                You had spent the previous week in solitary confinement with a Dusk caretaker who only served to remind you that you could be disposed of anytime and then trapped for a week in a room with a sadist who had a serious anger problem that caused electrical storms and a poisonous enigma of a man whose empty smiled slithered around the room like a snake in an overgrown garden. Needless to say, you were ready to get the fuck out.

                But what would await you? Would the Organization even accept you? You hadn’t shown any abilities so far. And you doubted you’d be able to escape Larxene and Marluxia; you’d either end up working alongside them or _for_ them as a Dusk. Maybe if you made it through, you could just request to never be near them… ever. Finishing off your paperwork, you tapped your pen agitatedly against the clipboard at a fast rhythm. What if you couldn’t produce anything? You needed more time…

                “Can’t you just stay quiet,” Larxene snarled, directing a small jolt to zap the pen out of your fingers. You swore, grabbing your fingers with your other hand; they were a little burnt. You glared at Larxene, who cackled gleefully at your misery. Marluxia just observed contentedly.

                “Good aim, Larxene. We’ll start the final stage of the process with you.” Saix’s emotionless voice came from the doorway. You whipped around to see Saix suddenly standing there, his cold eyes observing everything disinterestedly.

                ‘How long as he been standing there?! I didn’t even hear him come in.’

                “Follow me, all of you. Stop ogling,” Saix barked.

                ‘At least I wasn’t the only one surprised,’ you thought, glancing at Larxene’s and Marluxia’ tense expressions. With a quick snap of Saix’s fingers, a dark portal appeared next to the door. ‘Why even bother _having_ doors,’ you thought to yourself. Larxene quickly pushed forward to the front of the room and sneered at the portal.

                “Is this supposed to be impressive or something? Pathetic.” With that appraisal, she walked through. Then, Marluxia gracefully stood up and walked over to Saix.

                “I hope that I, too, can master this skill in time,” he said silkily and walked through. That just left you. Hesitantly, you stood up, fumbling awkwardly over the chair legs as you felt Saix watching your every step.

                “Do I hand this in to you, then?” You presented your clipboard with its completed paperwork. Saix frowned as he glanced down and then looked at the papers the other two had left incomplete or charred and scattered around the room. Saix grabbed the clipboard brusquely and gave you a curt nod. Smiling, you felt a bit more confident and turned towards the void.

                “Great! So where exactly does this thing go? How does it work? Do I need to, like, hold my breath or someth-AAAAAAAAAH!” With a snarl, Saix impatiently interrupted you by grabbing you by the back of your black coat and throwing you into the portal. You landed on your front with an audible ‘thud’ and a slightly bruised torso as well as ego. You quickly jumped up and brushed yourself off, peering up. You appeared to be in the center of a strange throne room; there were many chairs of varying heights arranged around you in a circle. Some chairs were empty, but most were occupied by figures in the same black coat you had been given when you first woke up. Then, you realized that Larxene was sauntering proudly out of the circle, away from you and towards a door on the other side of the room.

                “An impressive display. Come forward, Marluxia, and show us whether you deserve to be in Organization XIII,” a booming, deep voice announced. You glanced over; you hadn’t even noticed Marluxia standing next to you.

                ‘Thanks for the help peeling my battered body off the floor,’ you thought sarcastically. Marluxia ignored your gaze and approached the very middle of the circle, perfectly serene.

                “Begin!” The deep voice rang out again. It seemed you the coming from the highest chair. You supposed that made sense. With a small bow, Marluxia took a stance… and then summoned a giant scythe straight of the mid-goddamn-air, complete with a cascade of rose petals, of all the fucking things. You huffily crossed your arms and grit your teeth.

                “Showoff,” you muttered to yourself. When had he gotten the chance to practice _that_?! As rose petals started to fall into your hair, you annoyedly shook them all away. “Damn it all to hell and back,” you hissed glaring at the carpet of beautiful petals. You couldn’t top that. Some cheering came from on high.

                “Woo-ooh! Yeah, that was awesome! Rock on!”

                “Yes, Demyx, of course _you_ would appreciate such vapid artistry,” an unknown, ice-cold voice drawled. “In my scientific opinion, I think we are vastly overstaffed in brute force. For, despite that lovely floral flourish, that’s all that’s really being displayed here,” the voice concluded, disapprovingly.

                “Your objection is noticed, Vexen,” the deep voice rang out. “Who else agrees?” Two hands rose. You peered up: one belonged to a gargantuan figure (Maybe the one who saved you?) and the other from a much smaller figure. You looked at Marluxia’s face; he was watching carefully, studying who opposed him. You guessed that he’d be sure to find out names later. “Marluxia, it is decided, then. By vote of 7 to 3, you are welcomed as Number XI. Please go join Number XII.”

                “I am ranked higher?” Marluxia’s voice was demure, but you could see the glint in his eyes, and it was proud. And wicked.

                “Yes, I sense great promise in you.” Marluxia looked back at you with a cruel sneer and a mouthed ‘goodbye.’ Then he turned again and bowed to the highest chair. As he gracefully walked away to join Larxene in the next room, you clenched your jaw and stepped forward.

                ‘I’ll show him. I’m not out yet… shit. Except I spent all my time being so pissed off about his fancy roses of doom that I forgot to come up with something to do.’ You felt sweat start to coat your palms. ‘Somehow I doubt they’ll be impressed by my power of unending petty jealousy.’

                “Present you talents,” the voice boomed. You squinted up.

                “Um, yeah, about that… do you have any tips on… uh, how to do so… sir?” You didn’t expect what came next. Howls of laughter erupted from above.

                “Get a load of this one! ‘Any tips’? Get that on memorized!”

                “You could always do a lil’ strip tease for us while you’re down there, gorgeous!” Your jaw dropped a little, and you covered your chest with your arms.

                “Number II, I must protest such debauchery in front of the Superior.”

                “Oh, lighten up, Saix. I’m just joking… kind of.”

                “HAVE YOU TRIED CALLING OUT, ‘DANCE, WATER, DANCE’?”

                “That’s your thing, you idiot, how could she also have that?! Also, she can hear you – no need to scream.”

                ‘Sweet skies above, they’re all just a pack of idiots. Are _these_ the people I’m going to rely on to help get my heart back?’

                “YEAH, WELL, MAYBE SHE ALSO HAS AN INSTRUMENT. DO YOU HAVE A UKELELE ON YOUR PERSON AND/OR CAN YOU MAKE ONE APPEAR?” You furrowed your brow. Hell, it was worth a shot. Sticking out your arms, you tried to imagine holding something… anything! After a few useless moments, you dropped your arms and shook your head.

                “SORRY ABOUT THAT. WELL, DO YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE?” A hush fell over the room.

                “No, you fool! She answered ‘no’ to 18c. Did you really think I would not have checked over the paperwork beforehand?! Obviously, I would have informed everyo-”

                “I say we turn her into a Dusk and get it over with. Her luck has clearly run out.”

                “No, no, no! Just wait!” You tried to interrupt, but the conversation above your head continued. Your head was starting to ache and your vision blur.

                “I still say she strips for us, first.”

                “Could we experiment on her?”

                “Yeah, what Ice-Man said: make a ton of replicas to strip for us.”

                “No! Shut up! Just give me some TIME,” you screamed. The pain in your head reached a crescendo and you clutched at your temples. And suddenly – the pain vanished and all the talking stopped. Glancing up, you saw that the people in the chairs were frozen in mid-gesticulation. Well, except the two who had risen their hands earlier. They were calmly sitting straight up; you couldn’t tell if they were frozen or not, honestly. You watched them for a few more moments. It was tough to tell with the coats and hoods, but they didn’t appear to be breathing. So, you guessed they were frozen, too. Then, a slow clap started up from the highest throne.

                ‘Apparently whatever it is that I just did didn’t work on him,’ you thought.

                “Impressive. Though, you must learn to control it better. Now, release them.” You nodded and focused your mind, trying to will them to move again.

                “I… I can’t,” you gasped out.

                “You will do it one way or another. Willingly, or through your death, you will release them.” You grimaced. This guy, whoever he was, didn’t mess around. That was definitely a threat.

                ‘Come on, come on! Unfreeze… move… do something!’ You felt a tear roll down your cheek. ‘I’m not going to turn into one of those creatures. I can’t. There must be some way. Some way!’ Your head started to pound again. With a cry, you fell to your knees. Gritting your teeth, you tried to focus on the pain. With another cry, the pain intensified like a beam of white-hot light and then disappeared. Suddenly, everyone was screaming at each other again.

                “Your bastardization of the sciences is appalling.”

                “Yeah, he is a bastard! You tell him, Vexen!”

                “That is _not_ what I meant.”

                “IT’S EASY. JUST REPEAT, ‘DANCE, WATER, DANCE’.”

                “ENOUGH.” Everyone quieted as the leader’s voice rang out. There was a pause. You just gasped for breath, clutching your head as you rested it against the cool, white floor.

                “It seems she is injured. I sense a slight temporal abnormality. Superior, are we to assume-”

                “Yes, Zexion. She has some dominion over ‘Stop’ spells. For now, it seems she’s only capable of performing them involuntarily, but we can hone her skills.” There was another pause.

                “So… we were all… stopped for a few seconds?” The question came from the voice you were beginning to recognize as Demyx’s.

                “Correct. Now, all in favor? Vote,” the Superior’s voice commanded. The two hands who voted against Marluxia rose, along with three others. You smiled. You had done it. You had convinced them… well, half of them, at least.

                “I also vote yes. So, by 6 to 4, you are welcomed to the Organization, Number XIII. Go and join the others.” You rose fully and nodded.

                “Thank you.” You tried to walk as proudly as you could without stumbling; you still felt a bit woozy. You were thankful that Larxene and Marluxia hadn’t been given a vote each, because you were sure that they would’ve used them against you. As you opened the door, Larxene and Marluxia looked up from the conversation they were having. They couldn’t hide their shocked expressions.

                “Ugh, I can’t believe _you_ made it through,” Larxene drawled, crossing her arms.

                “So, what is your talent?” Marluxia interrupted before Larxene could comment anymore. He gestured for you to come closer, but you just leaned against the closed door.

                “Time. I can stop time, apparently,” you said after a few moments. You were hesitant to reveal anything to this pair of psychos but figured there was no way to avoid it.

                “Aww, how cute,” Larxene cooed. Marluxia smiled at you sympathetically.

                “Yes, indeed. It could possibly come in useful one day. I suppose, if you’re capable, of course, you could harness the power to-”

                “I’d use it to make everyone just be quiet. Your voices as so grating,” Larxene spat at both of you. Marluxia turned on her, glaring venomously. You held your breath and braced yourself against the door. You didn’t know if you’d be able to Stop these two if a melee broke out.

                “We’ve all been through a lot the past few weeks. But we’re all on the same team now, right?” The two continued to glare at each other. Actual sparks flew from Larxene’s eyes. “Right?” You spoke more determinedly and stepped forward a little.

                “Right,” they both spat out finally, turning away. You sighed and let yourself relax a bit. There was just no telling _what_ these maniacs would do if they were left alone, even for five minutes. They seemed like opposites at first glance, but they were the same at their cores: bloodthirsty. Then, a portal opened up in the room suddenly. Three people in black coats stepped out, all with their hoods down: there was Saix, a man whose hairstyle could be described as a collection of bloody icicles, and a smaller, handsome man with blue hair. Very handsome.

                “Yo, the name’s Axel! Got it memorized?” That seemed to be a rhetorical question, as the redhead continued on. “Ms. Sparky, Mr. Posh Grim Reaper, you’re with Saix and me. Ms. Phone a Friend, you’re with Zexion. Let’s go.” Larxene and Marluxia rolled their eyes at Axel’s nicknames and proceeded into the portal without sparing you a glance. As they all left, the man named Zexion stepped forward.

                “Hello. As Axel said, I am Zexion, but I would prefer to formally introduce myself. I am Number VI. Since I specialize in arcane abilities, I have been chosen to oversee your training. It is nice to meet you, Number XIII.” You blinked. His voice was much deeper than you expected. You introduced yourself with your Organization name and extended a hand. Zexion had a firmer grip that you expected, and you winced. You had unwittingly given him the hand that Larxene had burned. Zexion’s eyes narrowed at your expression, and he turned your palm over.

                “Do you feel your temporal powers discharge through your fingers? Were you injured?” You shook your head and pulled back your hand, feeling embarrassed.

                “No, no. I felt it in my head, honestly. This was Larxene’s doing.” Zexion looked troubled for a second and then his handsome face resumed its vaguely bored appearance.

                “I see. That is regrettable. The Organization is supposed to unite us. We should not be attacking one another.” He glanced down once more at your hand before turning away and summoning a portal. “Hopefully she soon learns the value to be had in cooperation.” You followed Zexion into a portal and emerged in a hallway. This appeared to be in a different part of the Castle than the recovery area: one whole wall was a giant window through which you could see the moon. That view definitely wasn’t available where you had been. As you stared at the moon, you realized…

                “It’s a heart!” You moved away from Zexion and closer to the windows. “And there are stars… are they being drawn into the moon? What is this?” Your breath fogged the glass as you tried to get as good a view as possible. You heard Zexion chuckle beside you.

                “You’re observant. That is Kingdom Hearts. I’m assuming Saix briefed you on Kingdom Hearts? If not, rest assured, you will soon find it is all he can discuss.” You peeled your eyes away from the entrancing moon and turned back to Zexion.

                “Yeah, he did. But I didn’t realize it was something you could see. So, those stars are…?”

                “Not stars at all. Hearts,” Zexion answered simply.

                “Oh.” You turned back to the window. “Are our hearts in there, then?” Zexion didn’t answer but just turned away.

                “It is best not to dwell on such things. Your new room is just down this way.” You sighed and tore your gaze away, following Zexion down the hallway and falling into step beside him. There was a minute of silence; Zexion didn’t seem particularly loquacious. But you hadn’t talked for nearly two weeks, so you ached for some conversation.

                “Umm… did you vote for me to join?” Zexion looked at you with slightly widened eyes. It seemed your question surprised him a bit.

                “Yes, I did. I think that time control could be useful scientifically as well as in the field. I do not think that brute force alone will accomplish our mission of reclaiming our lost hearts.”

                “You’re a scientist?” Zexion looked at you, and you could’ve sworn that you saw some traces of pride on his composed features.

                “Yes, I am. All of the founding members of the Organization were scientists in their own right, though many don’t practice anymore. You seem to have an… inquisitive mind. That will be good.” Zexion stopped abruptly. “But for now, we’ve arrived at your quarters. You should get some rest.” Zexion opened the door. You peered in; it was the exact same layout as the room you spent your first week in. All it was missing was the Dusk hovering in the corner. “I’ll come in the morning after breakfast. Then we’ll begin your training.” You nodded.

                “What will training be like?” Zexion smirked at you.

                “I am quite exacting. It will not be easy. Though it does no good to worry about the future unnecessarily. However, injuries, even minor ones, should be addressed immediately. Your hand.” Surprised, you gave Zexion your burned hand. He held it in his own, testing the skin gently and moving your fingers. Seemingly satisfied, he pulled away. “I’ll prepare a salve and bring it tomorrow. There should be no lasting damage.”

                “Except to my working relationship with Larxene. I fear that’s already irreparably damaged,” you answered drily. Zexion chuckled and gave a small bow. He opened a corridor and then was gone. You entered your room and closed the door. At least you’d be able to get some well-deserved rest. You rubbed your eyes and then looked at your hands. The one that Zexion attended to – the one that was burned – seemed to almost tingle a bit. You shook your head; it was just some residual electric charge left from Larxene’s attack. You let that be the end of it as you prepared for bed.


	2. Getting to Know your Mentor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the training commence! + Goddamn it, Axel.

               The next morning, you woke up early. You couldn’t help it; even without a heart, you were anxious about how the day would go. Luckily this room came with a clock, so you could actually gauge the time. You wondered how it got set in the first place. Someone could go and change all the clocks to different times, and you guessed that no one would be able to tell the difference in this world of perpetual gloom. Either way, you figured 6 AM would be too early for Zexion to drop by. You got ready and left your room.

                ‘Maybe I should leave a note that I’ve gone exploring… nah, I won’t be gone that long,’ you reasoned as you wandered down the hallway. At first, you ended up retracing your step and circling back to right in front of your door a few times in a row. It was difficult to get your bearings: all the walls were grey and undecorated, and the window all showed the same, unchanging view of Kingdom Hearts. It unnerved you. But, after another half hour of wandering, you managed to explore some different areas of the castle. Eventually, you started to smell food. Exploring for what you guessed had been close to an hour had made you work up an appetite. You picked up your pace with a little spring in your step, following your nose.

               “Well, well, well. Fancy running into you here,” a voice called from behind you. You halted and groaned internally.

               “Morning, Marluxia,” you said, turning around. The graceful man smiled, walking over. “Have you been following me for awhile now?”

               “No, not at all. I was out exploring the castle since early this morning. It is hideously tasteless, but it seems to hold its fair share of secrets…” you quirked an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. Marluxia chuckled at your expression. “For those who are wise enough to discover them, of course,” he finished vaguely.

               “Oh, of course,” you responded with a restrained roll of your eyes. ‘Fine, don’t tell me,’ you thought. “Do you want to join me for breakfast,” you asked in a tone that made it clear you’d rather gouge out your own eyes that consume food anywhere near the vicinity of the scythe-wielding man.

               “Thank you, but, no,” he demurred with a bow of his head. “An unknown garden is a dangerous thing. If one is to flourish, one must know what else is lurking in the shadows and the soil.” With that, he summoned a portal and left. You turned around annoyedly and continued following the alluring scents of breakfast.

               ‘Like I have time for his tortured horticultural metaphors. How can he even do that portal trick already, anyways!?’ As you fumed over Marluxia’s stupid prose and his speedy mastery of the dark arts, you came upon a set of double doors. Opening them, your thoughts of Marluxia vanished as you came upon a dining room. You smiled. ‘Now this is more like it.’ Walking over to a counter staffed by Dusks, you placed your order. They nodded and shooed you away with waves of their claws to wait while it was prepared. Turning around, you took in the dining room. It was small and all grey with that same unchanging view of Kingdom Hearts. One table already had three people sitting around it.

               “Zexion! Good morning!” You walked over and pulled up a chair.

               “Good morning, Number XIII. I did not expect to see you up so early. I was going to escort you here later.” Zexion moved his chair, allowing you more space at the table. Zexion’s tone was a little surprised, but his face still held that same polite expression. He didn’t even look tired.

               “Too nervous to sleep. Well, am I? I guess I technically can’t be nervous anymore,” you mused as a Dusk came over and set out your breakfast. Catching yourself before you started to eat, you smiled and introduced yourself to the large, brown-haired man and the lanky, blond-haired older man who were also at the table.

               “Lexaeus,” the large one replied simply. “I was the one who found you.” He paused for a moment, as if he was considering just exactly what to say. “Welcome. It is good to see you faring well.”

               “And I am Vexen. About your previous observation, that you ‘feel’ nervous. Yes, you will still experience these shadows of emotional sensation. Do not be alarmed. I lead scientific experiments here and oversee Zexion and Lexaeus. I have been responsible for some of our most important breakthroughs, such as…” The blond man launched into a soliloquy of his various achievements. You sipped your coffee, trying to pay attention, but you couldn’t hold on after five minutes of self-absorbed rambling. At one point, as you were about halfway through your toast, Vexen closed his eyes in a rapturous expression. “I know you’re just aching to hear about my methodological approach behind that discovery. Well, let me start the beginning: a humble flowchart. One morning…” You decided he was talking more for himself and didn’t actually care if you were there or not.

               “Is he always like this,” you whispered to Zexion. The blue-haired man smirked.

               “Mostly, yes,” he murmured softly. “Are you experiencing the shadows of the emotional sensation ‘boredom’?” You laughed and coughed a bit around the muffin you had been trying to eat. Vexen opened his eyes and paused momentarily to glare at you both.

               “Please, continue,” you said, composing yourself. Vexen sighed tiredly, closed his eyes again, and recommenced droning on.

               “Here.” Zexion pulled a small container from one of his coat pockets. “I mixed this together last night for your hand. I’ve been told the smell is… pungent,” he said, glancing at Vexen, “but I assure you that it is highly effective.” Zexion took your injured hand and started to work a bit of the salve into your burned skin. You tried not to wrinkle your nose; the smell _was_ a bit too strong. But you couldn’t help but notice how attentive his hands were. And his grip wasn’t too tight. His hands were actually quite muscular. They were… nice.

               “Your hands are stronger than they look,” you blurted out. Zexion looked up at you, raising an eyebrow. You blushed, and he looked away and cleared his throat.

               “That should do it, but, please, use it all up to be sure,” he said softly, handing you the vial. He didn’t meet your eyes.

               “Thanks.” You bit back a frustrated groan. Why did you have to get all bothered just by the gentle touch of his fingers? As you fretted, starting off into space, you felt a deep rumble next to you. You glanced over at Lexaeus – the man appeared to be chuckling!

               “You two should go train. Now,” he said loudly, purposefully interrupting Vexen.

               “B-but I was just getting to the most titillating part,” the blond scientist whined, glaring at everyone.

               “Later, Vexen. We have work to do as well,” Lexaeus boomed, getting up from the table swiftly. You were amazed at his speed.

               “Well, children, I suppose I shall try and teach you something later when Lexaeus is not in such a hurry and you two are not so busy whispering to one another and holding hands,” Vexen said icily, getting up and stalking away from the rest of you. Lexaeus just shook his head and followed. Zexion flushed a little and crossed his arms, muttering.

               “Oo-ooh, what’s this about holding hands?” Suddenly Axel’s immature voice entered the conversation and the lanky man’s arms were draped over your shoulders. “Are you two a pair of little lovebirds over here?”

               “Cut it out, Number VIII,” Zexion snapped. He stood up and shrugged off Axel’s arm and glared at the red-headed man. “I am sure that there must be a more productive way to spend your time than harassing your team members,” he finished coolly, regaining some composure. Axel shrugged and pulled himself up to his full height, where he towered over Zexion.

               “More productive? Yes. Nearly as entertaining? No.” He winked over at you. “Saix and I are meeting here before getting Larxene and Marluxia for their training.”

               “I saw Marluxia this morning. He’s already up wandering the castle, figuring out its secrets, he says. You may have to go looking for him,” you commented. Axel raised his eyebrows.

               “Oh? What a curious little gardener we’ve found. How very interesting.” Axel grinned at you, and it made you shiver. It was like a wolf flashing its teeth.

               “Isn’t it just? Well, I’ll go train with Zexion now,” you said hurriedly, standing up next to your mentor. Axel just grinned at you both as he sat down and propped his feet up on your empty chair.

               “Go have fun. But do be careful not to hurt yourselves, now, children,” he called out in a sing-song voice. Gritting his teeth, Zexion growled and summoned a portal. He gently pressed your elbow, leading you into it. You heard Axel’s mocking laughter follow you into the darkness.

               “There’s something about that guy I just don’t trust,” you said as the portal opened up to a dark, green woods.

               “Nonsense,” Zexion said briskly, standing next to you. “You barely know Axel, and besides, we are all Organization members. …Although,” Zexion furrowed his brow and pushed his hair back agitatedly, “it does frustrate me that Axel, Vexen, and the others still treat me like a child,” he confided lowly. “I lost my heart at a very young age, and although I’ve grown up with the rest of them, I fear that they all still see me as little more than an infant.”

               “You lost your heart… as a child? That’s horrible! How did that happen?” Zexion looked away uncomfortably.

               “There’s no point talking about it. I’ve already said more than I should have. I’m not sure why I mentioned that, honestly. That was unprofessional.”

               “But, you grew up without a heart? You went through most of your childhood, your teenage years, your young adult years… without a heart?” Zexion sighed.

               “Yes,” he said tiredly, summoning a large book, and briskly started flipping through its pages. “But it does no good to dwell. Nor am I need of pity. And I would prefer not to reminisce over all the missed years. Number XIII, please stand over there,” he said, gesturing a few paces in front of him, “and we’ll start with your training.” You nodded and took your position.

               ‘Does he think I pity him? That I think he’s some sort of monster? He probably does. My questions were rude. Fantastic. Terrific freakin’ start.’

               Zexion murmured a short incantation, and a dark orb appeared, floating next to him.

               “I’m going to launch this at you.” At your startled expression, he chuckled. “Slowly, at first, of course. It’ll only sting slightly if it hits you. Once you can dodge these effectively, we can try something more challenging.”

               And that was how you passed the first few days of your training with Zexion. The awkwardness dissipated a little after you no longer asked him anymore questions about losing his heart. You’d meet up with Lexaeus, Vexen, and him for breakfast and then go to the woods to train. Mostly you listened to Lexaeus and Vexen catch Zexion up on experiments he was missing, but you enjoyed being around the trio. In training, you gradually improved from stopping everything around you for a few seconds to being able to focus your power just on the orbs themselves. Your casting also improved; there was no pain after a few days, and you were able to formulate plans simultaneously while using your magic. You also worked up to being able to handle multiple targets at once. You could hold targets in suspension for varying length of time.

               You couldn’t believe how far you’d come in such a short time. You praised Zexion the times when he helped you focus yourself successfully and you gained a new ability. Mostly he just deflected the praise with some witty adage: “Too much praise is poison. Pride is the mother of all mistakes.” “This is good for me as well. In teaching, there is always learning.” But one day, after you flawlessly dodged a seemingly unending barrage of orbs that Zexion said was modeled after one of Xemnas’s laser attacks, you couldn’t help but give Zexion a quick hug as you thanked him for all his training. At that, he had just given one of your shoulders a quick squeeze and muttered something nonsensical like, “Yes, well, you know, of course.”

               You were so grateful that Zexion was your mentor. He never once complained about the tedious nature of his assignment, and he was always nothing but honest about your progress. He didn’t sugarcoat or cuddle you, but he also never lost his temper or yelled. He simply remained calm and collected – even that one time when you accidentally froze his right half and the left half of his body kept trying to move. It had only warranted an eyebrow quirk and a mildly annoyed hair flip as he dragged his unmoving half over under a tree for some shade. He hadn’t even gotten upset when you were doubled over laughing for a minute at the ridiculousness of it instead of working out a way to release him.

               Yes, as a teacher, Zexion was by far the best. But his constant calm was a bit unnerving. You had never been around someone like him, and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. For some reason, you wanted him to be proud of you… to like you. So, after your first week of training, when Zexion actually smiled and said, “That’s enough for today. You’re getting quite good. I’ll need to think of something more advanced,” you were ecstatic and didn’t think it through fully when you exuberantly replied, “Yeah, OK! I’m excited to try something besides, y’know, dodging your balls.”

               Zexion immediately turned bright red and shifted his gaze away to stare determinedly at a pile of squirrel droppings that had suddenly become very fascinating. You felt your stomach drop through the forest floor and you actually prayed for a second death to release you from your torment. Instead, you heard maniacal peals of laughter come from a few feet away. You turned to find Axel clutching his sides, his face as red as his hair, gasping for breath as he laughed his throat raw. Saix was there as well, looking generally displeased with everything about the situation. You imagined he was annoyed because the sun was shining, birds were singing, and laughter was in the air. It would’ve been nice if the laughter wasn’t at your expense, though.

               “That was incredible. We came at just the right time. Ha-haaa! Oh, oh, I think I might throw up, I’m laughing so hard.”

               “Please, remain poised over Saix’s boots, then,” Zexion murmured. The two bluenettes glared at each other. Axel, seeming to sense Saix’s murderous intent, straightened himself up with a cough.

               “Right. Well, we were just stopping by to see how training has been going. And… well, _pretty well_ , apparently,” Axel said, devolving into a snickering fit. He stopped, though, after Saix gave an animalistic snarl that would’ve put a rabid wolverine to shame. “But, yes, well, we a saw a bit. You’re doing a good job, Zexion. Keep up the good work.” Saix nodded. Axel peeked over at him; sensing that Saix’s bloodlust had dissipated for the moment, he continued. “Have you two tried the sea salt ice cream they make over in Twilight Town? It’s just over that wall there,” he said, cocking his head.

               “No, uh, no, not yet,” you said shyly. Was Axel actually offering a kind suggestion? The redhead’s face broke out in an evil grin. You got the sinking feeling that your hope was short-lived.

               “What!? He’s been throwing his balls at you all week and he hasn’t even taken you out for a treat?!” Zexion groaned so pitifully and painfully that you didn’t think a more tortured sound existed even in the deepest depths of hell.

               “Axel…” Saix hissed softly. Axel ignored him.

               “Oh no, wait, wait – have you been getting your own salty surprise straight from-”

               “THAT IS ENOUGH,” Saix roared, summoning a massive claymore. With it pointed at Axel’s throat, the redhead finally stopped talking and swallowed nervously. “I am sick of this foolishness. Number VI, fine job. More of the same exemplary work we’ve come to expect of you.” Zexion nodded. “And, you, Number XIII. You will report with Numbers XI and XII tomorrow for an assessment. It will be at 08:00 in the Addled Impasse. That is all,” Saix said, snarling his last sentence directly at Axel. Number VIII just shrugged and turned to leave with Saix. A the two stepped into a portal, you could hear Axel mutter, “Y’know, one of these days, I’m going to find someone who actually wants to go out for ice cream…” After they were gone, you released a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. You glanced over at Zexion, but he still wasn’t looking at you.

               “Well, I guess I’ll just…” you waved your arms vaguely.

               “Get rest tonight. That is the best way to prepare for tomorrow. I have some other business to which I need to attend, but you should RTC now.” Zexion said all this while facing the opposite direction from you and immediately summoned a portal and left. You groaned, cradling your face in your hands.

               ‘I thought he might actually open up a bit. But what’s coming tomorrow? I’ll probably just embarrass him more.’ You sighed, summoning a portal (you had learned to do it only yesterday but had gotten pretty good at it). ‘I wish he would’ve stayed to give me more advice. I feel a bit abandoned,’ you thought angrily, kicking at a tendril of shadow as you entered the portal. ‘Well, I guess the best thing to do is to just prove myself tomorrow. At whatever it is I’ll be doing.’ You entered your room and sat on your bed. From your nightstand, you grabbed the ointment Zexion had made for you and put some more on your fingers. The blistered redness had lessened to where you couldn’t even see a difference or feel any more pain, but Zexion had insisted that you finish the vial. You couldn’t believe how well it had worked. Even without a heart, he really had been kind to you… in his own kind of way. ‘I could’ve ended up with Axel taunting me… or Saix mauling me… I won’t let Zexion down tomorrow,’ you thought, getting up from the bed determinedly. ‘And I won’t let myself down. I deserve to be here. I’ll practice just a bit more tonight. I want my heart back. I need my heart back. I want to be here.’

 

* * *

 

 

               ‘I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE. I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE,’ you screamed internally, stopping another lightening bolt and diving to a different side of the room.

               To your dismay, you had found out that the morning challenge was to be a battle between you, Marluxia, and Larxene. Xemnas was in attendance, and you got to see his face for the first time. When Saix asked if there were any questions before the match began, you saw Marluxia already had his scythe ready and Larxene was grinning madly, sparks crackling from her fingertips expectantly. You gulped and turned back to Saix.

               “What if one happens to be at a disadvantage because one isn’t a raging, homicidal maniac?”

               “… I wouldn’t know. Begin!” You had been stooping, ducking, weaving, barrel rolling, and dodging your way through the past 15 minutes since then. And Zexion, well. Admittedly you hadn’t expected him to show up with a giant foam finger sporting a ‘#XIII’ on the palm with a rhyming cheer and some accompanying arm gestures, but you had been hoping for more than just him idly standing on the sidelines, scribbling in his Lexicon and barely looking up. Some of the other spectating Organization members were more engaged.

               “C’MON, BLONDIE, ALL MY MUNNY’S ON YOU. FRY ‘EM BOTH,” Xigbar roared.

               “May luck see you through, Marluxia,” Luxord called out haughtily.

               “I bet a few munny on you, XIII,” Demyx called out in a chipper voice.

               “2 munny, Demyx. You bet a paltry 2 munny,” Luxord replied disgustedly.

               “A bet’s a bet,” Demyx said simply.

               “Yeah, and you’re gonna’ fuckin’ lose. FOR FUCK’S SAKE, BLONDIE. THE JUGULAR. AIM FOR THEIR DAMN JUGULARS,” Xigbar screamed.

               “Shut up!” Larxene summoned a blast of lightening and aimed at the crowd of onlooking coworkers.

               “Yeowch! Party foul,” Xigbar drawled, seemingly unperturbed.

               “My leg,” Demyx cried out. Xemnas called for an intermission. You groaned in relief and limped over to where Zexion was standing with Lexaeus and Vexen.

               “I don’t know how much longer I can go on,” you gasped out, resting your weight against the human wall that was Lexaeus. “I need to think of something else.”

               “Don’t look at me,” Vexen said huffily. “I decry this whole thing to be a waste of time.”

               “Lexaeus?” You looked up pleadingly. He frowned down at you.

               “I have never been unable to simply crush my opponent into dust.” You rolled your eyes.

               “… Zexion?” Your voice was quiet. You two hadn’t talked since the awkward departure yesterday. The young man looked up at you and then glanced over to Xemnas. The Superior seemed to be calmly explaining to Saix that it would be inappropriate to leave Demyx with his broken leg on a godforsaken mountainside in some world’s wilderness to be eaten by wolves. All the other Nobodies were intently watching. Luxord seemed to be milling through the crowd, quietly taking bets on what would happen to Demyx.

               “I’m not sure if I’m allowed to help, but it appears we will not be caught, which I find makes wondering about being allowed to do something a worthless exercise,” Zexion said lowly. He came closer to you and continued talking in a low voice. “I’ve been analyzing XI’s and XII’s attacks. XI is far too fast and strong. You have been lucky not to get hit. I think one blow from his scythe is all it would take to kill you. You have been right to dodge. XII is even stronger and quicker – she can produce about five billion joules of lightening approximately every 2.3 seconds – but she is far less in control of her power. Her actual output varies wildly and her aim is slipping; I think she was actually aiming at Xigbar’s head just now,” he said wryly. “While her lack of restraint presents an advantage, I am worried that it will make Stopping her attacks more difficult the longer the battle continues on.” Zexion pointed to some complex equations scribbled in the corner on a page of his Lexicon. “You see, your powers work best on things with set, predictable vectors of travel.”

               “Well, if I live through this, I suppose we can work on adding in some randomization to my training, but for now, this has been insightful… but still very unpromising,” you said, perplexed. Zexion sighed and nodded. He brushed some hair back out of his face.

               “Yes, I’m afraid I have yet to move from analysis to any sort of helpful conjecture. I apologize,” he said, his face showing a faint hit of actual sadness.

               “I honestly thought you had given up on me. I didn’t realize you were over here analyzing. After yesterday…” you trailed off. Zexion bowed his head.

               “My apologies. And please know that I did not know this would happen or else I would have better prepared you.”

               “You did carry on so in this morning’s meeting, trying to stop this,” Vexen said annoyedly. “It did grate after a while.” Zexion flushed and snapped his Lexicon closed. You smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

               “Thanks for trying,” you laughed, in spite of everything. Zexion smiled faintly back.

               “Hmmmmm.” Lexaeus’s deep voice came from beside you. You looked up to see Lexaeus studying the pair of you.

               “Pay up, gentlemen! Demyx is to be healed and put on bed rest. For all of those betting on the outcomes of ‘abandonment’ or ‘rapid disembowelment,’ please present your munny.” You heard a lot of annoyed grumblings amidst Demyx’s complaints.

               “Well, back to the fray,” you sighed. Walking back towards the center of the room, you tried not to limp and tried to hide how much pain you were in. You were also racking your brain about what to do. Zexion was right, you needed this to wrap up quickly.

               “Resume!” Xemnas’s voice boomed out.

               “Larxene, I’m getting rather annoyed with all this time stopping nonsense,” Marluxia drawled.

               “Me, too.” Larxene sauntered away from Marluxia and circled around you. You tensed up and tried to keep them both within view. “I say we take care of her and get on with our real fight.” Larxene stopped walking when she was directly behind you. You felt your chest tighten as you swiveled your neck back and forth, trying desperately to keep an eye on both of them. There was hooting from the crowd as the more bloodthirsty members grew excited for an expected kill.

               ‘They won’t really let me die, will they? Or is this a way to weed out members who are too weak?’ You gulped.

               “I agree.” Marluxia poised himself, squatting down and raising his scythe up above his shoulders. “Let’s end this. Now!”

               “NOPE. I call time,” you yelled. Everyone froze, including the spectators. If Xemnas was unaffected this time, he didn’t show it. You glanced back at Larxene and screamed. She clearly had gotten a head start and was frozen in mid-lunge, only a foot away from driving a lightening charged fist into your back. Marluxia was also frozen in midair a bit farther away with his scythe frozen in a deadly slice. You ground your teeth.

               “I don’t have enough in me for another Stop like this. This alone is draining me. I have to do something now.’ But you didn’t have any sort of weapon to plunge into their chests. Your stomach convulsed at the mere thought. ‘Ugh, I don’t even know if I am the killing type.’ You grimaced. ‘But if I don’t do something soon, then I guess I’ll just be the dying type.’ You stepped out from between your two opponents and looked at them. Both locked in a haze of bloodlust, they appeared to be lunging at each other. ‘Wait a second… that’s it!’ You quickly ran behind Larxene. Bracing your hands against her back, you pushed forward with all your might. Her floating body started to move forward in space.

               “Just a little more…” you grunted. After a few more shoves, you ran around to check your handiwork. Larxene appeared to be right near where Marluxia’s scythe would end up landing. And Larxene’s fist looked prepared to ram into Marluxia’s gut. You saw a slight tremor in their bodies. Their muscles were starting to work against the spell’s inertia and to regain their momentum. “Showtime,” you murmured, smirking. You ran back towards Zexion and tried your best to strike a cool, unaffected pose. Never mind the fact that you were shaking with the effort of standing upright. Drawing in a deep breath, you closed your eyes and snapped your fingers to release the spell. You couldn’t bear to look – but you smelled charred flesh and heard a man’s cry and heard the sickening sound of metal lodging itself deep into bone and heard a bloodcurdling scream of pain and hatred.

               “Keep your eyes closed. This is not a pretty sight,” Zexion whispered in your ear. “But, well done. Clever girl.”

               “This challenge is complete. All have proven themselves.” Xemnas’s voice rang out, seemingly pleased. “Saix and Axel, tend to your wounded proteges. Zexion, you as well. Though, your job will be easier tonight,” the Superior chuckled. “Dismissed!” You opened your eyes.

               “But before that, a bet is indeed a bet,” Luxord growled, looking over at you with a strange look of admiration and annoyance. “All who bet on Larxene and Marluxia, go pay Demyx. … I think that was all of us gambling men.” Xigbar and Xadlin threw glares your way. Axel dragged Larxene up by an arm and also shot you a glare before teleporting away.

               “Great. By _not_ dying, I made everyone hate me. Wonderful,” you muttered. Zexion chuckled.

               “They do not have hearts with which to hate you. Besides, Demyx is incredibly gullible. They will all have their munny back soon, and this will all be forgotten. Here,” Zexion offered you an arm, and you took it, leaning your weight on him. “I am afraid that I am not as strong as Lexaeus, but I can help you back to your room.”

               “Don’t be absurd,” Vexen snapped, rolling his eyes. “Clearly this is a job for Lex-”

               “No, Vexen.” Lexaeus swiftly placed a hand on one of the scientist’s bony shoulders. “We have other matters to attend to. Come.” Vexen brushed Lexaeus’s hand off angrily but still followed the larger man as he quickly walked away. You looked questioningly over at Zexion and he just shrugged.

               “Still waters run deep; Lexaeus can be mysterious.”

               “I’m sure he just doesn’t want my sweat all over him. I’m disgusting.” Zexion summoned a portal and he helped you through it.

               “You are… correct,” he admitted. You broke out laughing as you appeared in front of your door.

               “I can always count on you for honesty.”

               “Yes, but regrettably not always civility.”

               “How’s that?” You opened the door to your room and gestured for Zexion to come inside. He entered with a small bow of his head.

               “While I have been without a heart for a long time, that was no excuse for how I left yesterday. I know I apologized earlier, but I would to do so again.” Zexion’s cheeks colored, and you felt your own heating up as well.

               “Oh, no, no. I mean, that was embarrassing. Even without the ability to feel embarrassed.”

               “I should not have let Number VIII get to me so. It was childish of me. No wonder they still treat me like a child sometimes.” Zexion sighed, holding his head.

               “Well, I would say Axel has a much more childish sense of humor, so you’re still much more mature than him in my book,” you said, smiling. As you went to sit on the edge of your bed, you gasped in pain. Zexion lurched forward to try and help, but you held up your hand. “No, no, I’m OK.” He shook his head and leaned against the wall instead.

               “I can make some more ointment. Though, I think a mandatory week of bed rest will be necessary as well.” You groaned as you laid back, kicking off your boots and putting your feet up on the bed.

               “Yeah. I know you’re right. I’ll need something to pass the time, though. I got pretty bored staring at the wall when I first arrived here.”

               “Yes, many potential recruits go mad and descend into a Dusk existence. You did well,” Zexion said calmly. You looked at him incredulously. He just shrugged. “It’s true. But I agree that there are more productive uses for bed rest.” You felt your cheeks redden again, and you hoped he couldn’t see it from where he was. Did he mean for that to sound so seductive? “I’ll have a Dusk bring over some tomes from my library.” You grimaced; apparently it wasn’t meant seductively.

               “Will there be a quiz?” Zexion thoughtfully cupped his chin.

               “That’s actually not a bad idea…”

               “Hasn’t she been through enough torture for one day, Zexion?” Axel’s drawl came from your doorframe.

               “Do you truly have nothing better to do than interrupt our conversations,” Zexion snapped at the grinning figure. “Off the top of my head, I would say that you could attend to Larxene. She needs intensive medical care right now.” Axel scoffed.

               “It’s a flesh wound.”

               “I saw the scythe embed itself into her ribcage and all the flesh unfortunate enough to be on its path _to_ her ribcage.”

               “Whatever. I’ve had worse. I’ve toldher  if she’s not ready to go Heartless hunting by tomorrow then she’s getting turned into a Dusk.”

               “You’re cruel,” you said, glaring. Axel leered at you.

               “Correction,” he said, stalking forward and holding up an index finger. “I’m heartless. Got it memorized?” He tapped his forehead. Then he straightened up and smiled. “But, I’m really here right now to offer my congratulations. And some news.” He pulled out three wrappers from a coat pocket and handed two to you and Zexion; you both exchanged glances and opened them up as Axel smiled.

               “Ice cream?” Your eyes widened in surprise and you took a tentative lick. “Sweet. … Salty? Hmm. Interesting.” Axel unwrapped his and leaned on the wall opposite Zexion. The redhead took a giant bite.

               “Number XIII, you’ll be working in the lab with Zexion and the other two. Xemnas doesn’t think that your skills are suitable yet for field missions. Also, we have a real estate venture in the works. The lab will be moving to a new castle soon.” Zexion’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

               “It’s been prepared? So soon?”

               “There’s a special guest we need to tend to immediately,” was Axel’s cryptic reply.

               “A guest?” You looked at Zexion. He shook his head.

               “A prisoner,” he said quietly, glancing down at the ground.

               “Don’t worry your pretty little heads. You won’t have any icky jobs like guard duty. You’ll be helping with another special project,” Axel said, handing Zexion a folder and finishing his ice cream in another bite. Zexion glanced down at the cover and smiled at whatever he read there.

               “So, Vexen’s project was approved?”

               “You can start immediately once you’re at Oblivion.” You sighed audibly; having a conversation going on around you that you understood nothing about was horribly boring. And, quite frankly, you didn’t trust Axel as far as you could throw him. Which was probably not very far. And you were paranoid that your ice cream was poisoned somehow, because that just seemed like the kind of thing he’d do. “Don’t you like it, Number XIII?” Axel was looking over at you.

               “The flavor’s kind of… two-faced.” You held his gaze as you dropped the melting stick into the bin on your floor. Axel smirked.

               “So, you don’t like it?”

               “I kind of hate it, honestly.” Axel chuckled. He reached out a long arm and took Zexion’s uneaten bar out of his hand and started eating it.

               “You can’t actually hate anything. Not without a heart. Oh, well. No accounting for taste, is there?” With that, he walked out of your room as quickly and quietly as he had entered.

               “Blegh.” You leaned back onto your bed again. “I still don’t trust him.” Zexion tapped his chin thoughtfully and read through some pages in the folder.

               “Perhaps you are right,” he murmured softly, knitting his brows together as his eyes scanned over pages.

               “Well, duh.” Zexion rolled his eyes.

               “Brevity may be the soul of wit, but I fear you have taken it too far. I’ll let you rest now. Well done today, Number XIII.” You waved goodbye as Zexion summoned a portal, and then you collapsed into an exhausted sleep.

               You awoke later to knocking on your door. You had no idea how long you had been asleep; it could have been a few hours or only a few minutes.

               “ ‘m coming, ‘m coming,” you grumbled, groggily getting out of bed and shuffling to the door. When you opened it, a Dusk brusquely shoved a white box into your hands and hurriedly wriggled its way down the hallway through midair, like it had better things to do than play messenger boy. You closed the door and sat down on the bed. Turning on your bedside lamp, you eagerly opened it up and looked inside. There were a few clear vials with different colored liquids, some thick, old-looking books, and… “Oh my word, what is that smell,” you hissed, holding your nose. There was a distinctly fermented smell coming from a smaller box next to the books. There was a piece of paper on top with a simple ‘XIII’ written on it. You opened it.

               ‘Apologies for most likely waking you. Take the blue potion immediately when you get this and the green potion after you next wake. These will help you heal. The creams are for any bruises or cuts you might have. The books are alchemical and magical texts. These will be a good primer for your future work in the lab. And the food is some of my homemade pickled vegetables.’ You put the note down and opened the small box tentatively. The smell of vinegar, chilis, spices, and cruciferous vegetables assailed your nostrils. You wrinkled your nose and went back to reading. ‘I know that they are pungent, but I believe them to be much more nutritious than something such as ice cream. – VI.’ Despite Zexion signing off, the note continued in some hastily scrawled handwriting, as if he had decided to write the last lines just a minute before sending it. ‘Sea salt ice cream was a snack where we were from when we were younger and had hearts. Everyone gave it to me as a child. Honestly, I never liked it much, either. I always preferred flavors like this.’ And that was the end of the letter.

               Plugging your nose, you quickly drank the bitter blue potion. Then you leaned back and ate a few pickles. They were actually quite good. Shaking your head, you let your mind wander over thoughts of Zexion. He was such a strange guy. But he was honestly the nicest person in the Organization you had met so far. You found his quirks fascinating.

               ‘I suppose living most of your life without a heart will make a person – er, non-person – a bit eccentric.’ It had been so nice to talk to him in your room, before Axel had barged in. ‘He always appears at the worst times…’ You finished eating and brushed your teeth. Climbing into bed again, your mind kept tracing Zexion’s image in your head: his deep aqua eyes, the suggestive smirk he wore so often but didn’t seem aware of, his strong hands. You felt heat pool in your belly. ‘Heart or no heart, I guess I’m still a sucker for a pretty face with a nice brain behind it.’ You snuggled into your sheets. ‘And we’ll be working together every day.’ You fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, it's like nearly 100% time with Zexion. I swear.


	3. Let the Real Experiments Begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get the chance to work in the lab with Zexion. An accident in the lab turns into an unexpected opportunity, and you two finally get closer than ever.

                After you fully recovered, you joined Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen in the lab of The Castle That Never Was. Zexion quizzed you on the reading materials he had given you – true to his word and much to your chagrin – but you passed with flying colors. Your first few days in the lab weren’t as exciting as you had hoped for, though. They were only spent observing and taking notes while wearing a pair of ridiculous clear plastic safety goggles.

                “One can never be too cautious, my dear,” Vexen droned patronizingly. He patted your head as you glowered at him from behind your mandated headgear. Zexion and Lexaeus were trying to muffle their chuckling on the other side of the room but were failing. Vexen shot them a glare over his shoulder. “We wouldn’t want a repeat of the summer we all spent without eyebrows because _some people_ throw viscous catalysts into unstable solutions as if this were a sporting field and not a _hall of science,”_ he said loudly and pointedly. The snickering stopped. “They looked comical,” Vexen whispered. “I’m sure I have pictures somewhere.” He cleared his throat and continued on. “But back to the proper technique of goggle removal. If you look through diagrams A through J on this handout, you’ll see that the proper technique…” You endured hours of Vexen’s lectures your first week, but the pictures were as funny as he had promised when he finally showed them to you at the end of your second week, so you found it in your non-existent heart to forgive his eccentricities. Zexion had turned scarlet when you doubled over in laughter.

                Working in the lab gave you plenty of time to observe Zexion. After your fight against Larxene and Marluxia, you found yourself even more attracted to your mentor. And everything you saw after working with him nearly every day only made you more infatuated with him. Your initial curiosity had mutated into a full-blown case of ‘head over heels.’ You couldn’t help yourself. He was adorable while you were working together.

                There was the way he blew his bangs out of his face constantly while he was working over a sample. There was the way he’d press his fingers to his chin when there was a small problem he was solving. Then, he’d press his fingers to his temples if the problem turned out to be especially irksome and required more thought. There were the snarky comments to Vexen’s lectures whispered conspiratorially to you as you both leaned over microscopes or ancient texts. There was the way he’d smirk proudly to himself when he made you laugh for a split-second and then immediately return to his calm demeanor, almost like his pride was an involuntary reaction -- a display he didn’t want broadcasted. There was the way he murmured into your ear while he hovered over your shoulder; he was just instructing you how to pipette different materials into test tubes, but his warm breath was ghosting over the shell of your ear all the same, and it was enough to leave you hot and bothered.

                And then there was the way he’d randomly ask to see how your hand was healing up, even though it was perfectly back to normal weeks ago. You swore his fingers lingered unnecessarily when they gently turned and brushed against your skin. His featherlight touches and the intense focus in his eyes when he looked over you was enough to make your knees go weak.

                But, despite your ever-growing attraction, you had to try to keep your mind on your work when you were in the lab and utilizing your powers. After your first week went by free of any major accidents, Vexen had quickly put you to work helping the team study various chemical and alchemical reactions. You’d Stop materials in different stages of their reactions, speeding them up only fractions of a second at a time. It was exhausting and left you drained, but the gentle “Thank you” that Zexion gave you at the end of each day made it worth it.

                Today, in fact, you were eagerly awaiting the end of the work day and the smile he’d throw your way.

                “Steady,” Vexen said sharply. You nodded, refocusing on the matter you were trying to keep suspended. It had started quivering a little as your focus had slipped as you were reminiscing about your time with Zexion. “Forward a little more,” the blond scientist prompted. As you slowly released the particles from your hold, the dark matter continued its reaction at a fraction of the normal pace. “Yes, that’s it. Perfect. Fascinating. I never hypothesized a logarithmic reaction rate. Now the next few moments are absolutely critical, I need perfect timing…” You concentrated with all your might to steady the flow of time. In the utter stillness, there was only the sound of pen scratching on paper as Zexion took detailed notes of the experiment in his Lexicon.

                “Hello, lads!” With a sudden bang, the door to the lab burst open and an English voice filled the air. Startled, you jumped and stopped focusing on controlling the reaction, and it proceeded at its normal pace and concluded within a second. Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and you all stared, horrified at the now inert matter in the beaker in the middle of the room. “Oh, pardon me. How rude. I meant to say, ‘Hello, lads and lady,’ now, of course,” Luxord continued silkily, oblivious to the damage he had just caused.

                “50 Energy Crystals… and 75 Serenity Stones. Do you know how many Bookmasters and Necromancers Lexaeus had to defeat to get those? It took months,” Zexion hissed.

                “All that work. Wasted,” you murmured, slumping back into your chair. Lexaeus rose silently from his stool.

                “I shall begin collecting more materials immediately,” he said, summoning a portal.

                “I’ll come with you. I can’t bear to be in a room tinged with such failure,” Vexen said.

                “Cheerio, you two,” Luxord called. “Rotten luck, love. I’ll just have to cheer you up.” You shrugged off the hand the Gambler had placed on your shoulder and started helping Zexion clear up equipment.

                “You, of all people, should know that luck has nothing to do with what just happened, Number X. The cause lies solely with your refusal to adhere to the ‘Do Not Interrupt’ sign we have on the door,” Zexion snapped as he glared at the blond man. Luxord waved his hand dismissively.

                “You devote yourself too much to the cold widower of science, Mr. Zexion, to know anything about luck. I, however, am involved with the lovely Lady Luck, and, as any woman knows, pleasing her is as much a science as an art.” Luxord winked at you. You crossed your arms defensively over your chest.

                “Why did you barge in, Number X?” Luxord grinned at you.

                “Only to see how the Queen of Hearts is progressing with her work.” Luxord had given you the nickname after sitting himself down with you uninvited to breakfast one day. He cajoled you into letting him show you some magic tricks. You always ended up drawing the Queen of Hearts, and he gave you a sultry wink and a sly comment each time. He seemed to develop an interest in you after your victory over Larxene and Marluxia. “It’s not every day I lose a bet, love,” he had purred at you while trying to stroke your hand, which you were equally intent upon pulling away from him. “You must be something special indeed.” Since that day, he had used the nickname to address you whenever he passed you. He had sought you out in the dining hall and library to chat before, but he had never done something like this. You rolled your eyes and couldn’t help a small blush. The Gambler’s advances annoyed you, and you also were embarrassed that this was happening in front of Zexion. You hoped he didn’t take your redness for excitement at his presence.

                “Well, it’d be going a lot better without you slamming doors and startling me.”

                “My deepest apologies.” Luxord gave a small bow. “Please allow me to make it up to you tonight. I know of a lovely restaurant in Twilight Town that I think you’d very much enjoy.”

                “A-are you inviting me out… on a date?” You were incredulous. Your eyebrows had shot up so far that you estimated they were in the middle of your scalp. You glanced over at Zexion to gauge his reaction, but his eyebrows were fixed firmly in place and he was just flipping through his Lexicon with a bored expression on his face.

                “Indeed, my dear. I do believe that is what _adults_ do,” he said, with a sneer at Zexion. “A lovely bottle of wine. A romantic evening. Can you imagine anything more – **spider**.”

                “Excuse me!?” Suddenly a look of complete terror had come across the Gambler’s face, and he was backing away from you. You looked around wildly. “I don’t see any spiders!”

                “Don’t be daft, woman, they’re everywhere!” Luxord tried to steady himself on a workbench but shrieked and knocked it over. Glasses shattered. “Something just crawled over my hand!” You watched with your mouth agape as the blond man screamed and twisted around the room, trying to not to touch anything.

                “Luxord! Have you gone mad? Just calm down,” you said sternly, all the while backing away slowly. “What should we do,” you hissed at Zexion, who was jut reading some page in his Lexicon. He just shrugged.

                “I think this is sufficient,” he responded cryptically.

                “What,” you hissed angrily. Zexion looked up at you, a little surprised.

                “Well, if you want him gone sooner…” Zexion found a different page and started reading. Suddenly, Luxord gave a strangled cry in horror as he stared on the floor in front of him. Then, Number X summoned a portal and fled the lab.

                “That was one of the strangest things I have ever scene. And that’s coming from someone who is around Vexen eight hours a day,” you said, shaking your head. Zexion was already up and sweeping the broken glass.

                “Yes, his artless attempt at seduction was rather a sickening display.” You looked at Zexion incredulously as he binned the shards.

                “Yeah, I mean, that, too. But I was referring more to his complete freak-out just now.”

                “Oh, yes. Apologies that you had to witness that. But you seemed so uncomfortable with his advances, that I thought playing on his most basic fear would just be the easiest way to get him out of the room. But perhaps you’re right – something subtler might have been better. Though, you _did_ ask me to do something drastic at the end to give him a final push. I think a dog-sized tarantula did the trick.” You gaped at him. “Help me clean these beakers?” Snapping on a pair of rubber gloves, he moved over to the sinks.

                “That was _you_? How!?” Zexion turned and looked back at you, questioningly.

                “That is my power, after all.”

                “ _What_ is?” You brought over more items to be cleaned as you raised your voice. Zexion looked troubled.

                “Have I really not…? I guess we were only working on your powers and then all this lab work… I can give you a hint. Starts with ‘i.’” You thought for a few moments.

                “Invisible spiders? That’s, uh, very niche, number VI.”

                “N-no,” Zexion spluttered. “Illusions! Illusions, you silly girl.”

                “Oh!” You laughed. “That sounds more practical.” You two fell into silence as Zexion continued washing and you processed his words. You couldn’t believe how he had tricked Luxord like that. You wanted to hear more. “So, tell me more about this power of yours. It sounds fascinating.” Zexion thought for a moment and then started talking slowly.

                He started off describing how he’d find old magic spells and symbols in dusty old books when he was young and living in a castle after his family had died. And how they never worked for him, but he still found them intriguing. So, he’d started copying them down. And by the time he became a Nobody, he had compiled a small book that he always carried around with him. Including on the day he lost his heart. So, when he woke up in The World That Never Was, he found that his little book of drawings and incantations had been transformed into something more… sinister.

                He talked of reading adversaries’ hearts and discovering their innermost fears. Of weaving words and phrases to shape the world into something terrifying in the mind of another person. Of winning battles without having to draw any blood himself.

                You shuddered.

                “So, Number VI, you never use your powers for… happy illusions?” You two were sitting next to each other at one of the tables in the lab. You didn’t know how many hours had passed – you were morbidly fascinated by Zexion’s stories. At your question, he shifted in his seat.

                “When I first became a Nobody, I admit that the temptation to disappear inside a brighter landscape was quite strong. But anything I can produce is just trickery.” As he spoke, he curled and uncurled his fist to reveal a flower. “Spells can create true fear but not true happiness… not that we’re supposed to be able to feel either.” As he finished his sentence, the flower disintegrated. You sighed.

                “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Staring blankly ahead, you thought of various scenes from your life when you had a heart and how you’d give anything to be back there again. You supposed that Zexion had to be very strong not to use his power to just create some sort of artificial paradise – heart or no heart.

                “Sit down.” Zexion’s voice suddenly pulled you back. You had no idea how long you had been staring into space. “Sit down,” he repeated. You realized that he was sitting on the floor. You joined him. Once you were next to him, he closed his eyes. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve created a pleasing landscape, so give me a moment.” After a few minutes, the room around you started to shift. The floor became green grass. The walls turned into far-off forests. The ceiling fell away to reveal a blue sky. The was a slight breeze and the sound of birdsong from the trees. You took off your coat and basked in the artificial warmth. Then you thought of something.

                “You’re seeing the same thing?” You glanced over at him, a bit worried. You didn’t want to be look a fool like Luxord; you didn’t want Zexion to see you stretching and sighing happily on the tile floor of the dark lab. Zexion chuckled.

                “Yes. Don’t worry. Folie à deux.” Looking at your coat in the grass, he fiddled with his coat zipper for a few seconds and then removed his own. You tried to keep looking at the field around you, since Zexion was working so hard to create the illusion, but you couldn’t help sneaking glances and running your eyes up and down his body. He had never taken his coat off in front of you before this. You already knew his body wasn’t musclebound like Xaldin or Lexaeus, but you could tell that he was svelte. It was incredibly enticing. You wanted to know what lay under his clothes. “You know, I remembered this scene from a world I was assigned to infiltrate for a mission. The council who ruled this kingdom kept too good of order, and the Heartless and Nobodies could not gain a foothold.” He paused and ran his hands through the grass. “The Superior determined that a regular assassination by Axel or Xigbar would just lead to other good leaders taking their places. So, I drove them mad with paranoia. I made them see deception and traps everywhere. Now… the world does not look like this anymore.” You didn’t know what to say. This new, darker side of Zexion’s past was new to you, but you had known in the back of your mind that something like this had to be true. You had heard the types of missions the other Nobodies were sent to carry out. It was never to create more peace and harmony. You tried to think of something you could possibly say. Nothing could make it OK, but you had to say something.

                “You did what you were ordered.” You gave his shoulder a squeeze. He glanced over at you and brushed his fingers over yours.

                “Yes. What I was ordered.” You decided to try and lighten the mood.

                “I’ve heard some of the worlds are ridiculous. The other day, Demyx was telling me about a place where you get to be half-fish and swim around in water all the time!”

                “I’m amazed he hasn’t defected to there yet,” Zexion drawled. “You know, Lexaeus was once telling me about a fascinating place. Its library…” Your change of subject seemed to do the trick; Zexion started talking about some of the interesting worlds he and the others had seen. After a few minutes, you remembered a story to share.

                “You know, Luxord was once telling me about a world called Wonderland, where there actually is a Queen of Hearts! With card soldiers! Isn’t that odd? Apparently, she threatened to chop his head off. If only we had been so lucky,” you said, rolling your eyes. Zexion smirked.

                “What exactly about him annoys you so?”

                “Oh, I don’t know. Everything, a little bit,” you said, irritated. “I never would go out with a guy like him. He’s just arrogant.” Zexion nodded along.

                “Some have said that I can seem… arrogant, at times,” he said quietly. You looked over and blushed.

                “You? No, no – you’re different. Totally different.”

                “So,” Zexion said, looking over, “what was it like to grow up with a heart and go out on dates?”

                “Um, well, being with someone you’re attracted to is fun. It’s nice.” You decided to take a leap. “It feels, well – it feels something like… this. This now.” You were trying to keep looking at Zexion’s aqua eyes. You hoped that your face looked cool and collected… and that he didn’t notice your hands nervously twisting some blades of grass into a green, mashy pulp.

                “So, then, on these dates, you used to…” Zexion’s eyes darted away and then looked back at you, “kiss someone, then?” If you had a heart, it would’ve caught in your throat.

                “Yes, I’ve kissed someone,” you responded softly. Your eyes stayed locked with Zexion’s aqua ones. His face was so handsome in the light of the setting sun; you realized that Zexion must be making the sunset happen for a reason. It made you bolder, and you shifted closer to him.

                “When I think about such an action logically, it does not seem to make much sense. But I have read that it is enjoyable. And you found it to be so?” Zexion’s eyes kept darting down to your lips as he spoke.

                “Very.” Zexion inhaled and then leaned forward and cupped your chin. You leaned into his touch.

                “Maybe, without hearts, it doesn’t quite… make any sense at all, but… this could still be a worthwhile experiment,” he murmured, leaning closer. You closed your eyes. You felt his breath on your lips. You both stayed there for a few moments. There was something incredible about feeling his short breaths on your skin – you could tell he was nervous, excited – and it made you need him even more. You felt his fingers tug lightly, and so you pressed your lips forward against his. The first contact was incredible; he was warm, soft, and smooth. As your lips moved against his, you felt his hand move from your chin to hold the back of your neck and his other hand came to rest on your hip. You moaned and deepened the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. You gasped as your felt his tongue lick at your lower lip. Zexion immediately pulled away.

                “I am sorry. I have read that is a good way to kiss, but if you do not enjoy it, then -”

                “Shut up. You’re amazing at this,” you moaned, pulling him back to you. Zexion groaned as your lips met, and he ran his wet tongue over your lower lip again. You opened your mouth, allowing him in. You felt his grip in your hair and on your waist tighten as his tongue explored your mouth. You were enjoying the feeling of his tongue massaging your own, when Zexion suddenly pulled away.

                “Did you hear that?” You froze. You couldn’t hear anything besides the sound of rushing blood in your ears. And then – you heard the echoing sound of something crashing to the floor. “Damn!” The field instantly disappeared, and you both were back in the lab, sitting on the floor. Zexion pulled you behind a cart. Severely disappointed, you tried to focus on the fact that someone was rummaging around in the back of the lab.

                “Maybe it’s just Vexen… or Lexaeus?” Zexion shook his head.

                “Neither of them would go through the back offices throwing things around like this.” He looked around. “We need to hide. I want to know why someone is snooping around our lab in the middle of the night.” You heard footsteps and hushed voices moving closer. “Here,” Zexion said, raising the cloth that was covering the cart you were hiding behind. It went nearly to the floor. You grabbed yours and Zexion’s coat and rolled underneath the cart. The bottom shelf was up high, but there wasn’t a lot of space between the cloth and the actual wall, so Zexion was having trouble trying to squeeze in next to you.

                “I’ll lay on top of you – here, move,” you whispered, flattening yourself over him. Looking back later, you’d realize that you could’ve stopped time and found a better place to hide. Or Zexion could’ve illusioned you both to look like some broken pieces of lab equipment or something. But both your hormones were still raging, and so you didn’t think of any of these good plans in the moment and instead pressed yourself intimately against Zexion with the thrill of being caught lingering in the air.

                Your face was hovering just above Zexion’s. In the dim light, you could see his reddened lips. His breath came out in hot bursts against your lips. You felt your breasts brushing against his chest underneath you. And you felt your hips pressed firmly together. You felt Zexion’s tensed muscles. His eyes were focused down at your cleavage that was being pressed up and out of your top. You could feel the heat that both your bodies were giving off – wanting each other. You couldn’t help but just shift your hips a bit against Zexion’s. His hands instantly flew to your waist and gripped tightly.

                “It’s not the time for this experiment,” he hissed. But you had felt it. Something hard was starting to press up against your thigh. You felt yourself starting to get wet. Zexion’s blue hair was disheveled, and his normally calm demeanor was broken as he tried to slow his breathing. His near loss of control was too sexy. You bit your lips and shifted your hips again. Your clit was starting to swell, and you needed some friction. Zexion groaned, and his hips bucked up to meet yours. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” he growled out, but as he said it, his hips were rolling into yours and his hands were pulling your hips down to meet him. You gasped as you felt his cock rub against your clit through your clothes.

                “There,” you moaned quietly, as Zexion ran his tongue over your neck. You could hear drawers being opened and the sound of voices trickling through from the back offices of the lab, but you couldn’t stop rubbing yourself against Zexion. His tongue left wet, hot trails across your neck as he licked. He angled his hips and was rolling them so now his cock was rubbing consistently against your clit through your clothes. You snaked one hand down to rub at his hard length through his pants.

                “Ah – yes!” Zexion cried out loudly. A little too loudly. You heard footsteps rush closer to where you were. Zexion and you both froze. You were able to make out snatches of conversation from the back of the lab. But whoever was back there was talking lowly, so you couldn’t tell whose voices they were.

                “... hear something from…”

                “… see anyone…”

                “… make sure…”

                Then you heard steps only a few feet away. Zexion and you both stopped breathing. Through the gap between the cloth and the floor, you saw boots walk near where you were. But because everyone wore the same outfit, you had no idea who it could be. Luckily, whoever it was only went around quickly and then returned to the back hall.

                “… telling you no… get over…”

                “… need more infor… not telling us someth…”

                “… none of the papers…” After that, the group must have gone back to the offices, because you couldn’t hear anymore. You moved to get up, but Zexion tugged you back down.

                “In case they’re not gone,” he murmured. But he didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything outside; his fingers were tracing the outlines of your breasts, and his eyes were focused on your lips. You smirked.

                “Number VI, this is highly illogical behavior. Not that I’m complaining.” Zexion sighed, closed his eyes, and let his head tip back a bit.

                “I know. I did not expect to behave in such an… uncontrolled manner. It would be more logical to continue this in a different setting. And the intruders are gone; I can’t sense them anymore. Besides, I must talk with Vexen about Larxene and Marluxia rummaging through our offices.”

                “Larxene and Marluxia!?” The proclamation surprised you, and you pulled away to look at Zexion in surprise. But this caused the back of your head to collide with the bottom shelf of the cart. “Oww!” Cursing, you rolled off Zexion and out from underneath the cart and got to your feet. “How did you know it was them?”

                “Each member has a certain scent – an aura,” he said, getting to his feet. “When Larxene passed by us, I recognized her. And if Larxene was here, then I assumed -”

                “Yeah, you’re right, the other person must have been Marluxia.” You rubbed your head. The bang on your head at least knocked you out of your lust-induced haze. “I wonder what they wanted…” Zexion put his finger to his temples.

                “I wonder, too… I shall speak to Vexen tomorrow. For now, I think we should both get some rest. In our separate rooms,” he said, raking his gaze over your body. You blushed and put your coat back on and handed him his. “The Superior has called an important meeting in the morning.”

                “I’ll be there.” Then you stood in awkward silence. You wanted to know what Marluxia and Larxene were up to, truly, but you also just assumed that they were double-crossing and tricksters by nature, so you also assumed that they always did stuff like this. Once you realized it was them, you shrugged it off as them just being them. They were always sneaking up on others in the hallways or at dinner and trying to listen in or read whatever someone had in his or her hands. What you wanted to discuss now was what just happened between Zexion and you. “So, putting treacherous coworkers aside… What happened just now. Our little experiment…” You paused. How did you want the next part to come out? Nonchalant but curious? Sexy and enticing? You were sure that you didn’t want it to come out as needy and entirely too vulnerable, but you were worried that was the direction in which your words were taking you, so you decided to pithily end your sentence mid-thought. Zexion cleared his throat.

                “Yes. I certainly see why you find that activity enjoyable. If it is not too much to assume, I would like to continue these experiments. There is much more I have only read about only in theory that, after having met you, I have the desire to put into practice.”

                “I would love that,” you said immediately, happily. Then, suddenly Zexion had your low back pressed against a counter behind you, and he was kissing you fiercely. His tongue was instantly in your mouth, and it was forceful. The kiss was all saliva and teeth and tongue. He bit your lower lip, and you moaned loudly. He pulled away, smirking.

                “Such a fascinating reaction to a little pain. I promise you: I’m a good learner, and whatever I lack from initial unfamiliarity, I shall make up very quickly with practice. And next time our experiment will take place somewhere more suitable.”

                You couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this tides you over for now! Actual sex in the next chapter. Hopefully Marluxia's and Larxene's plotting won't get in the way of your newfound happiness too much...
> 
> Also, shout out to Apharine, whose chapter about Zexion in "The First Annual Staff Party of the Castle That Never Was" totally informed how I envision Zexion as a sexual partner. I love the idea of him being super confident and sure of himself, and I wanted to work that into the this question of 'How would he react to this kind of thing, since he didn't grow up with a heart, and it'd all probably be very foreign to him?' Which is how I came up with this kind of scene. I hope you like it, and I hope you want to read the next chapter!
> 
> And finally - I'd love comments to hear what you're thinking so far!!


	4. True Sexual Experimentation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like you are moving to a new castle. But, Marluxia's in charge? This can't bode well. Luckily, you and Zexion still find some time to experiment...

            “Shit!” You woke up late the next day; you had gone to bed in the early hours of the morning, your body still tingling from Zexion’s touch. You hadn’t been able to stop replaying what had happened between you two again and again. So, when you woke up to see that the important morning meeting had started five minutes ago, you swore and rushed to get ready. Summoning a portal, you ran through to get to your chair as Number XIII… only to find yourself sitting in the lap of some sleeping child on the other side!

            “Hey! What gives?” You scrambled off the blond and stood on the arm of the white seat.

            “He is the new Number XIII. Number XV, you are now to sit there,” the Superior called down, gesturing to another throne in the circle.

            “Didn’t you, uh – didn’t you skip a number,” you called back sheepishly.

            “All will be explained,” was the cryptic reply. Trying to ignore everyone’s snickering, you portaled over to the empty seat. “Now that Numbers VI and XV are here, we can proceed.” You glanced over at Zexion, trying not to blush. He had been late? Had he stayed up late replaying images in his head, too? If he had, his patient expression betrayed nothing as he continued to stare straight ahead.

            Then, Xemnas launched into his speech. He told you all that the new Number XIII’s name was Roxas and that he wielded the fabled Keyblade. Xemnas paused for a moment as all the members murmured about the new arrival.

            “This boy? Wield a Keyblade? Why would such a weapon choose him? It doesn’t even look like he can hold his own head up,” Marluxia said boldly.

            “Axel will be in charge of bringing our new friend up to speed. With his tutelage, I’m sure Roxas will be an invaluable asset.” Axel looked coldly at Marluxia, daring him to say more. The pink-haired man bowed his head and sat back. Xemnas continued on. He then said that the new Number XIV would be joining shortly – and that this new member would also be able to wield the Keyblade!

            “So where is this new member,” Demyx asked.

            “ _I_ am overseeing Number XIV’s recruitment.” Vexen spoke up smugly. You looked over, surprised. You had no idea Vexen had been trusted with a new recruit! “XIV is still… acclimating. I’ll be sure to let everyone know when I believe XIV can join missions.”

            “Thank you, Vexen. Now, for the main announcement: Numbers IV, V, VI, VIII, XI, XII, and XV will all report to Castle Oblivion starting tomorrow.”

            ‘Huh? Where is that? We have another castle? When did this happen? Do we have a real estate agent or something?’ You looked around at others’ faces, but you were the only one who seemed surprised. You heard Xemnas chuckle.

            “Numbers XI, XII, and XV were only supposed to find out now, but only XV is shocked. No matter.” Xemnas waved his hand calmly. “Now, I have not told any of you about my next announcement. To lead Castle Oblivion, I appoint… Marluxia in charge.” To this announcement, there were murmurings throughout the chamber. Everyone seemed surprised and unable to hide it. Marluxia even seemed a little stunned initially while you were watching his reaction, but he quickly recovered and shared an evil smirk with Larxene.

            “Superior, I must protest,” Vexen exclaimed loudly. “Given that _I_ am Number IV and after our talk early this morning, I did not expect this newcomer to be rewarded so handsomely with a leadership position!”

            “How dare you question the Superior,” Saix snarled, summoning his claymore.

            “Calm down, Saix. Number IV, allow me to reason with you…” As Xemnas placated Vexen, your thoughts were whirling. What did Marluxia being in charge actually mean? Had he been snooping around to try and secure the job? Or, since he knew that he would be sent to Castle Oblivion, had he just been trying to learn everything possible about his new home? Also, you wondered about this ‘talk’ Vexen had with Xemnas. You glanced over at Zexion. His fingers were pressed deep into the skin of his temple.

            ‘He probably stayed up talking to Vexen about the break-in. And Vexen went to Xemnas this morning. And now we’re here.’

            “…so, I think this will be a wonderful opportunity for Marluxia to really show us what he’s worth,” Xemnas said, smirking at both Marluxia and Vexen.

            “It is now clear, Superior. Thank you,” Vexen said, also smirking over at Marluxia. You saw that Number XI’s confidence faltered under their gazes, but he bowed his head gracefully as ever nonetheless.

            “Now,” Xemnas continued, “the final piece of information: we happened to have acquired a very useful tool.” Xemnas snapped his fingers. You heard Xigbar’s malevolent chuckle, and suddenly he had teleported away and then reappeared in the middle of the room, holding a young, blonde girl.

            “She’s a little… old for you, pops, wouldn’t you say,” Demyx called down disgustedly. Axel barked out a laugh.

            “As if. But mark my words, you little dweeb, I’m gonna’ send you to your death for that stupid little joke one day,” Xigbar responded smoothly. You couldn’t help but admire how unflappable the old man was. “This admittedly young, little poppet is Naminé,” he continued on, shoving the girl forward. “I found out that she’s Kairi’s Nobody. I thought she could come in useful. We’re not completely sure of her powers, but the Superior has given the team at Oblivion full authority to use _any_ means necessary to find out.” Naminé looked down at the floor terrified and tried to hide herself within her small, white dress.

            “Thank you, Xigbar. That will be all. You can return her to her cell.” Both disappeared, and the room broke into chatter again as members dissected this new discovery amongst themselves. You sat there mute and sick to your stomach.

            You had grasped that being in the Organization would mean some pretty unsavory stuff. But _this_!? Imprisoning and torturing a _child_!? No, you hadn’t signed on for this. The only others who looked even vaguely uncomfortable with the idea, though, were Lexaeus and Zexion.

            Zexion still had a hand pressed to the side of his head, but you saw that his right foot was moving around, shaking and tapping against the throne. The Cloaked Schemer was _fidgeting_. For him, you knew this was practically a full-on public breakdown. For his part, Lexaeus was just sitting there, but his hands were clenching the armrests and his eyes were closed as if he was trying to unsee what had just happened.

            “That is all. Meeting adjourned.” Xemnas disappeared from his throne. Normally everyone portaled away to their own destinations immediately as well, but today everyone waited, looking around. Eventually, everyone just portaled to the floor of the room to continue discussing everything. Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and Saix huddled together. You glared at their group as you joined Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen. The new boy, Roxas, was still comatose and slung over one of Axel’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The three men were already deep in conversation.

            “Are you sure you relayed to the Superior _exactly_ what I told you last night? The events _exactly_ as I described them?” Zexion was whispering angrily to Vexen. You flushed scarlet, initially thinking that he was talking about your amorous adventures – but then you realized that he was, of course, talking about the break-in by Marluxia and Larxene.

            “Of course I did,” Vexen hissed back, even angrier. “You heard the Superior’s final comment. This is clearly a test. He has his reasons. I am not concerned and neither should any of you be.”

            “…It is a risky strategy for us also in the castle,” Lexaeus said quietly.

            “We are a team. We will protect one another,” Zexion stated simply, looking only at you the entire time. You nodded back.

            “New Oblivion crew, whaddya’ think?” You heard Demyx’s excited question from behind you. Turning around, you saw that Demyx, Xigbar, and Xaldin were walking towards you. Luxord didn’t come over and instead portaled away. You guessed that he had realized Zexion’s spider illusion yesterday and wouldn’t forgive for some time.

            “It’ll be interesting,” you responded lamely, rubbing your arm. You didn’t want to give away how apprehensive you were, so you decided to change the topic. “Xigbar, how did you find that girl?” The Freeshooter smirked.

            “All the cute little things find their way to me eventually, sweetheart. As I’m sure you’ll find out for yourself,” he said, winking and smoothing back his ponytail. As everyone groaned at his remark, you thought about how Xigbar always managed to avoid answering anything.

            “Enough of this useless banter! We have a lab to pack,” Vexen cut in shrilly.

            “Can you and Lexaeus start? I want to debrief Number XIII – that is, Number XV on the new castle, since she hasn’t been told anything until this point,” Zexion interjected. You hoped that your face didn’t betray your happiness.

            “Very well,” Vexen sighed dramatically before portaling away. Lexaeus gave you a nod (and maybe even the hint of a tiny smile?) and also left. Everyone else also started to wander away, except Xigbar. He stayed, his golden eye raking over Zexion and you.

            “Yes, short stuff, I’m sure you do want to ‘debrief’ her,” he drawled, winking again.

            “I would roll my eyes at your crude attempt at humor, Number II, but that would be both a disrespect to your rank and your lack of optical capacity. So, I shall just leave.” Zexion turned to you. “Come with me, Number XV,” he said, taking your elbow and leading you through a portal.

            “Ooh, should I get Vexen back here to treat that burn,” you heard Demyx yell.

            “I’m gonna’ make it so you regret ever having lost your heart,” you heard Xigbar roar at the mulleted boy. Then, the portal closed and you were back in your room. Zexion started talking even before you both sat down.

            “I apologize for not being able to tell you in advance about Castle Oblivion. The command technically was that no one under Number VIII was to know until today. Although, even I did not know about this girl Naminé, nor anything about this business of Marluxia being put in charge.” Zexion was tapping his chin thoughtfully. He sighed. “Honestly, the Superior did not even fully explain the main project for which Vexen initially wanted to use the castle in the first place: his replica experiments. As you can imagine, the project and its results take up quite a lot of space.” Your face paled.

            “More… Vexens?” Your voice was filled with horror. Zexion chuckled.

            “Admittedly, that was my first reaction as well. But the project could have real merit, such as the new supposed Number XIV. If we are successful, we should be able to make a Replica based on Roxas. The Superior likes to announce our projects early as an added incentive not to fail.” You didn’t think the threat of being turned into a Dusk needed any more social pressure behind it, but you just shrugged in response. You weren’t able to fully process all the previous unknown schemes you had just heard about, because you were still preoccupied with terrifying image of an army of Vexens. “I do not know how Marluxia in charge will change things, though, especially with the issue of Kairi’s Nobody in his custody…” You stared into Zexion’s blue eyes determinedly.

            “I’m not torturing an innocent girl.” Zexion shut his eyes and nodded. When he opened them, you swore you could see real sadness in them.

            “And if he does not give us any choice?” Your next words came out more determined than you felt and surprised yourself with their power.

            “There is always a choice.” Zexion closed his eyes and nodded again. Then, his next actions surprised you. He got up from his seat, cupped your cheeks in his hands, and kissed the top of your head softly.

            “Let us hope it does not come to that.”

* * *

  
            Surprisingly, moving to the new castle proved much easier than you had expected. Lexaeus handled most of the heavy equipment, and you, Zexion, and Vexen were assisted by an army of Dusks in moving everything else. (Of course, Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel didn’t bother to stop by and help.) And you thought that moving bedrooms shouldn’t be difficult, because you didn’t really have any belongings of your own, and you expected that the new bedrooms in Oblivion would already have the same sets of furniture and black cloaks. The problems only started when it was time to choose rooms. The first staff meeting at Oblivion had been called after the lab was fully moved, and Marluxia had proposed for the ‘lab rats’ (as he so kindly referred to you) to live in the basement of the castle.

            “Just because the lab is in the basement doesn’t mean we have to live down there, Marluxia,” you yelled exasperatedly. “This castle is absolutely massive – there’s no reason we can’t all stay up here where the rooms are actually lit.” Marluxia just shrugged.

            “I’m in charge of this castle, and my decision is final.”

            “For once, I agree with Number XI. It will be good for us to stay as close to our work as possible,” Vexen said. You threw up your hands in defeat.

            “Fine. I’ll go buy some nice lamps, or something.”

            “As morbidly fascinated as I am with what must be your incredibly tacky sense of décor, we have one last pressing item of business: our guest of honor, Naminé.” You were readying a retort for his insult, but the words died on your lips. You looked over nervously at Zexion, and he returned your glance. How was Marluxia planning on treating the poor girl? “She will be our princess in the tower, so to speak. She will be on the topmost floor of the castle.”

            “…And?” Larxene spoke after a few seconds. Marluxia turned his gaze towards her.

            “And what, Number XII?” Larxene sighed disgustedly.

            “What else will we do with her? No one will tell us what her powers are.” She shot a pointed glare towards Vexen. “How are we going to find out?” She cracked her knuckles menacingly, sending off a few sparks. Marluxia tutted.

            “There is time. No need for such heavy-handed tactics quite yet.” Larxene looked disappointed, but you breathed a quiet sigh of relief. You had sworn to Zexion that you couldn’t raise a hand against the girl, but you shuddered to think what Marluxia would do to you if you disobeyed a direct order to hurt Naminé.

            “Right. So, she’ll be our little princess, and I’ll be the ferocious fire-breathing dragon,” Axel chimed in. He winked. “Got it memorized?” Everyone else groaned in unison at his bad joke.

            “Shut up,” Marluxia snapped. “Back to work, all of you.” As you followed Zexion into a portal back to the lab, you couldn’t help but add one last comment.

            “A castle, a princess, and a dragon? We’re just missing a knight in shining armor.”

* * *

  
            During the first week at Oblivion, you and Zexion didn’t get to meet up alone outside the lab at all, because Vexen had you all running around nearly 20 hours of every day getting his Replica experiments up and running smoothly. Zexion was scribbling notes furiously for hours at a time while you were running between various tubes and cases to monitor numerous reactions with your Stop spells.

            But even if Vexen didn’t have you running around like chickens with your heads cut off, you weren’t sure that you’d have felt in the mood to spend time alone with Zexion anyways, because there was something still bothering you: Naminé. Your thoughts couldn’t help but wander to the girl, even in the midst of all the chaos. How was she treated? Was she all right? Had Marluxia grown frustrated and given her to Larxene for target practice? You assumed that the Superior had most likely given strict orders to keep the girl alive, but you also assumed that Marluxia’s lust for power, Larxene’s cruelty, and Axel’s habit of causing unbridled chaos left the trio unable to rationally follow any instructions they may have been given. So, at the end of your first week, while Zexion and you were finishing up one of your last process checks, you cleared your throat and started to speak.

            “Number VI,” you began, conscious of Vexen tinkering with a large stasis tube a few meters away, “I am eager to restart the experiments we began at the other castle…” Zexion’s blue eyes narrowed hungrily at you.

            “As am I,” he said smoothly.

            “B-but, I think there’s one, uh, semi-unrelated issue to address first…” you stuttered, your cheeks going red as Zexion’s sexy voice and stare washed over you. ‘Maybe I’m hornier than I realized,’ you thought to yourself ruefully.

            “I see,” he said quietly. After a pause, he moved closer to you. “You are also concerned about…?” He didn’t finish his sentence but just raised an eyebrow. You nodded. “Let us go up tonight,” he murmured. “After we are done with this. We can check...” he faltered.

            “If she’s still alive?” He nodded grimly.

* * *

 

            Later that night, Zexion and you were outside the door to the stairway to Naminé’s floor. You two had tried to portal in, but strong magic prevented you from creating an exit inside the floor she was held in. So, Zexion was now standing in front of the large, white double doors, murmuring spells from his Lexicon. After a few moments, you felt a shudder in the air.

            “The spell has finally dissipated. That took a few incantations, though. I wonder where Marluxia learned dark magic…” Zexion tapped a knuckle against his chin.

            “Maybe he’s been snooping through your files, as well,” you whispered. Zexion’s jaw tightened, and he clenched his fist.

            “Bastard. You are probably right,” he hissed.

            “I thought I might find you two here.” Zexion and you whipped around violently. You were shocked to see Lexaeus standing behind you with an amused smirk on his face. “You’re worried about the girl, too, aren’t you?” Zexion and you both fidgeted, not meeting Lexaeus’s eyes. “Don’t be ashamed. It’s good to be concerned about the welfare of an innocent girl. Although, it’s interesting that you came together…” The large man’s eyes twinkled. The two of you blushed and stepped away from one another. “But we can discuss that at a later time. For now, thank you for finding a way inside. I’ve been coming back every night, trying to find a way in. I probably should’ve thought to ask you sooner, as I thought you shared my concern, but I didn’t want to upset you, Zexion…” This was the most you had ever heard Lexaeus talk. The concern in his voice and face was clearly evident; you didn’t know how it was possible, but there it was.

            “Lexaeus… do you have evidence of some mistreatment? Is that why you have tried each night?” Zexion’s voice was soft in the cold hallway. Lexaeus shook his head.

            “No. I’ve only wanted to give her these.” Lexaeus pulled out a sketchbook and a pack of colored pencils from a pocket of his coat. Zexion and you both looked up at him, surprised. “She has the same eyes as you, Zexion, when you were younger. She wants to create. You liked writing in your book… she struck me as the drawing type.” The large man’s voice was so gentle that you nearly cried. Zexion’s face looked so shocked by the kind gesture that his expression actually seemed a little pained.

            “Lexaeus, that’s… that is…” Zexion roughly cleared his throat. “That is smart,” he continued brusquely, having recovered. “Marluxia is most likely trying to break her with isolation. Something to keep her mind occupied is best.” As you watched the blue haired man, you realized how privileged you were that he opened up to you as he did. He clearly felt unable to share his true thoughts with Lexaeus, who obviously took care of him when he was a child.

            “I’m glad you agree, Number VI,” Lexaeus said, also regaining his formality. “Let’s all enter together in case Marluxia has stolen anymore of your spells.” The three of you quietly opened the doors and went up the staircase. The constant harsh, white light had been dimmed down for the evening. But that was the extent of Marluxia’ kindness – the floor Naminé had been given was just one huge, stark, white room. There were no windows and the only furniture pieces were a small table and chair, where it looked like Naminé was slumped over, sleeping.

            “It looks like something you would find in an asylum,” Zexion whispered. “But I do not sense anymore magic. We should be safe.”

            “Is someone there?” A scared, female voice called out. It must have been Naminé.

            “I’ll go talk to her,” Lexaeus said softly, moving forward. “You two go back to your rooms. I think too many people may frighten her.” You smiled up at the gentle giant.

            “Thanks, Lexaeus. Tell her we said hello.” He nodded.

            “Yes, please give the girl my regards. I shall make it so the protective spells reassert themselves in 10 minutes. You will want to be out of here before that happens, or else you will be in quite a lot of pain. Hopefully, if my skills are good enough, Marluxia will have never known that we were here.”

After Zexion cast new incantations, the two of you left. The portal took you back to the hallway in the basement that led to your bedrooms. Before you could say anything, Zexion pressed himself against you, cupping your cheek and kissing you passionately. You melted against his mouth and tongue, and you threw your arms around his neck. You both moaned quietly against one another with wet noises punctuating when you stopped for a quick breath and then pressed your lips together hungrily again.

            “Thank you,” Zexion said breathily when you two finally pulled apart. “I do not think I would have gone tonight without you. And, because of you, I was able to help someone with my powers… and I remembered something. I remembered a little of what it was like when I was a child with a heart and Lexaeus watched over me.” He pressed a soft kiss against your lips. “Thank you.”

            Then, the look in his eyes turned more predatory as he tilted your head to one side. “I hope, with both our minds now at ease, that we can continue our experiments?” His voice was low and sultry. You nodded, unable to look away from his blue eyes. He smirked and suddenly ran his tongue up your neck. You moaned. “Good,” he whispered, his breath hot on your wet neck. “I have been thinking of some ideas that I believe will please you.”

* * *

 

            The next morning, you couldn’t wait to get to the lab; after a week of nonstop work, the lab was finally up and running smoothly. You were hoping for a minute of free time at some point to quietly ask Lexaeus how his visit with Naminé went. And you were also hoping for a day with normal work hours so you could finally spend some time with Zexion afterwards. However, as usual, Vexen managed to get in the way.

            “Today I shall be taking you through my notes on the Replica experiments thus far and my plans for our new Number XIV. I shall specifically highlight the successes of the Vexen Replicas 21, 48, 52, 67, and 105.” Lexaeus, Zexion, and you shivered simultaneously. The thought of hundreds of Vexens was too terrible to fully contemplate. And it was only 8:30 in the morning. “All of this should take about… twelve and a half hours.” The three of you had different reactions to this: Lexaeus slumped forward a little in his chair; Zexion sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of his nose; you slid off your chair onto the floor, buried your face in your hands, and groaned ‘Why, why, why?’ repeatedly. Vexen shook his head. “I’m going to set up the projector. The quicker we start, the quicker we finish. No bathroom breaks, no talking, no lunch, and I suggest that you take notes and save all your questions until the end.” You grumbled and sat yourself back in the chair.

            “It’s really a shame, Number VI. I was so looking forward to seeing those experiment ideas that you had thought of,” you said, looking despondently at Zexion. He chuckled and moved a bit of hair from his face.

            “Oh, do not worry. You will still see them.” You wanted to ask just what he meant by that, but Vexen had wheeled the projector into the room and had already started babbling away as he set it up behind your chairs. Sighing dejectedly, you crossed your arms and slouched in your chair. Vexen dimmed the lights and started his monologue from the back of the room, behind your chairs, as images flashed on the wall in front of you. As Vexen prattled on for half an hour, you focused on trying to speed time up in your mind. Sadly, it seemed your magic didn’t work that way. As you were about to give up and actually pay attention to what Vexen was saying, your gaze involuntarily went out of and into focus.

            You shook your head a bit, unsure of what had just happened. The sensation had felt vaguely familiar for some reason, but you couldn’t say why. Glancing around, everything looked the same – and then you nearly screamed at what you saw. In the corner of the lab closest to you, you saw yourself – and Zexion! And the two of you were kissing intensely, starting to work your hands under each other’s’ clothes. And you were both moaning so loudly!

 _Enjoying the show?_ Suddenly, Zexion’s voice was in your head. _No one else can see, but how you react is visible to Vexen and Lexaeus, so don’t do anything too obvious…_ Thoughts whirled through your mind.

            ‘What’s going on? I’m crazy. I’ve gone insane.’ You started to sweat.

 _I’ve created an illusion that just you can see._ You whipped around to stare at the real Zexion sitting calmly next to you, looking outwardly like he was doing nothing but paying attention to Vexen.

 _YOU. CAN. HEAR. THIS?_ You inwardly screamed your thoughts in a staccato manner.

_Yes. But do not let it censor your thoughts. Just sit back and enjoy the show. I told you that you would get to see what I have in store for you._

_ZEXION. ZEXION. Don’t you stop telepathically talking to me when I am speaking – er, thinking at you!_ The real Zexion didn’t respond. Shaking a little, you tried not to watch what was happening in the corner of the lab… but the temptation proved too great.

            The illusion Zexion had you pressed back, bent over the table, and he had gotten your coat and shirt off. He was running his tongue up and down your stomach and biting sporadically. His hands were slipping your bra down and then fondling and pinching your nipples. Then, he moved upwards to suck and lick at your breasts. Your eyes were fixed on the red bite marks he was leaving all over your body. And your face – you looked in complete ecstasy as you gripped Zexion’s hair. You saw yourself cry out in pleasure as Zexion’s mouth moved up to your earlobe, licking and biting at it. You saw the illusion whisper into your ear, and you heard Zexion’s voice clear in your mind.

 _I am so pleased that you get to see how beautiful you are_. You felt your cheeks heat up to what seemed like over 100 degrees. _Though, this is probably making you wet, is it not? Do you need some relief?_

            You saw Zexion’s hands start to undo your pants as he sucked and nipped at your collarbone. Once he got them undone, you worked them down and tossed them on the floor. You watched as you wantonly spread your legs in front of Zexion.

            You felt your neck and ears go red, and you squirmed in your seat. There was something incredibly erotic about watching yourself lose control and seeing how you greedily responded to Zexion’s touch. But you couldn’t believe that he was making you watch this here! And it didn’t help that it was also incredibly sexy how Zexion looked so calm and professional on the outside, but you could see the evidence of how naughty his mind was in front of you.

            And the scene playing out in front of you was very naughty indeed. Zexion was working your underwear down while nipping and licking at your inner thighs. Once your underwear was off, he started rubbing your clit with one hand and cupped your head with the other, supporting you as he gave you openmouthed kisses.

            You fidgeted more in your seat; you could feel your swollen clit was desperately in need of friction, and you could even feel the dampness of your underwear. You wanted to feel what you were watching! Zexion’s fingers were expertly working your clit in circles, and you almost moaned out loud imagining just how incredible that would feel. You also wanted his wet tongue deep in your mouth. You heard your illusion mewl desperately as Zexion’s fingers slowed. The illusion Zexion pulled away from the kiss slowly and them smirked over at you – the real you. His fingers completely stopped working your clit.

 _He won’t keep going unless you beg._ Zexion’s voice in your head was so sexy. You whined softly. In the background, you heard Vexen’s dull voice pause.

            “Number XV, is this that difficult to understand?”

            “N-no, Vexen. Please continue,” you said shakily. You couldn’t believe that the real you had made that sound; you thought it must have been the illusion!

 _Well, how about it? Do you want to watch yourself beg? Do you want to see yourself cum? Do you need me that bad? Are you so depraved?_ You clenched your legs together, trying to stop the throbbing in your core. But you couldn’t – you needed it.

_Yes, please – please keep going. Show me._

_As you wish._ The illusion Zexion licked his lips and looked down at your illusion on the table.

            “Beg,” he commanded. Your illusion responded immediately in a needy voice.

            “Oh, please, Zexion, please, I’ll do anything you want. Just touch me – make me cum, make cum right here, in front of everyone.” You were actually getting lightheaded from how turned on this was making you. You were honestly scared that there would be a puddle of your juices left on the chair of things kept up like this.

            Illusion Zexion growled and leaned forward, capturing a nipple to suck on. Your illusion mewled and writhed as he also started working your clit again, rubbing his strong fingers against your sensitive nub. You felt your back arch as you watched this.

 _Can – can he finger her – er, can you finger me? Please?_ Zexion’s dark laugh filled your ears.

 _You want to watch yourself cum on my fingers? Any other filthy requests or fantasies you want fulfilled this morning?_ You bit back a real whine.

_No – yes – I don’t know – just, please, make me cum! You could make it so I could actually feel that, couldn’t you?_

_Yes, most certainly, but it is much more fun to watch you twist and squirm in that chair, trying to secretly get your hot clit some friction without anyone noticing._ If it was possible for you to turn any redder, you would’ve. You hadn’t noticed your involuntary reactions at all.

            Your illusion cried out in ecstasy as the illusion Zexion sunk two fingers deep into your while he simultaneously gave your nipple a quick bite. He pumped his fingers in and out of you while he kept rubbing your clit with his thumb.

            “Oh, fuck, yes – yes, yes, yes – deeper, faster!” Your voice was high and throaty as your illusion screamed at the top of her throat. The real you nearly fell out of your chair; you had never heard yourself in such ecstasy before, but you believed Zexion could actually make you feel it. “Zexion, Zexion – yes, yes, fuck me more – more, more, make me cum!” You saw your head snap back and your back arch high off the table. The illusion Zexion was moving his hand faster and faster. “Yes, right here! Right there! Yes, yes!!” You clenched your chair tight and felt yourself leak more juices as you heard yourself scream through what sounded like the most incredible orgasm of your life. You rocked back and forth on the chair a little, trying to get something to rub against your aching clit.

 _I can see what you are doing over there. I feel as if I can nearly smell the juices from your dripping pussy. I wonder if anyone else can, too?_ You gritted your teeth and glared over at the real Zexion.

_You bastard._

_Is that how you thank me? Just for that, I think you deserve a bit of punishment._ You looked back over to the illusion. Now, you saw yourself lying on your stomach with your ass lifted high into the air. You saw Zexion was tugging firmly but carefully on your hair. Then, the illusion Zexion brought his palm down with a loud ‘slap’ across your ass.

_Do you like that?_

            “Harder! More,” you heard yourself moan. ‘Smack!’ ‘Smack!’ You tried to keep from actually moaning out loud as you watched Zexion pull your hair and spank you. He let go of your hair with his other hand, and you nearly thought up a telepathic complaint, but then you had to bite back a real scream as you watched Zexion sink three fingers deep into your pussy as he continued spanking you.

            You watched your illusion’s ass cheeks redden as Zexion continued to slap them and saw how easily his fingers glided in and out of your hole. Your illusion on the table was moaning and shaking in pleasure. Juices started to drip onto the table from your wet hole as Zexion moved his fingers faster and faster. Your ears were filled with the sounds of your ass being spanked; the slick, liquid sounds of your drenched opening being fucked again and again by Zexion’s fingers; and your own cries of pleasure. You were biting your actual lip so hard that you worried it was bleeding.

_Please, let me see your body. Your illusion has had those stupid pants and shirt on this whole time. Take them off!_

_You still want more? I can scarcely believe it. Wicked girl. Just for that, I shall give you a treat._ You watched the illusion expectantly. It changed to Zexion naked and you on your knees in front of him.

            You gasped – you couldn’t help it. Apparently, it was well timed in the real world, because Vexen said, “Yes, it really is a stroke of genius on my part, isn’t it?” and continued on.

            Zexion’s body was incredible. (Your illusion looked exact, so you assumed Zexion’s was, too.) His chest and abs weren’t particularly muscular, but they were toned and well-defined. And his shoulders were sexy and broad. His legs were thin but looked strong and leanly muscled. But your eyes most intently followed the blue hair from his navel down to the patch of blue hair right above his cock.

            His cock, which your illusion was eagerly lavishing with long licks of her tongue. You had to admit that it did look delicious – it was standard length, but you loved that it looked thick and there was already precum spilling from the tip. You were transfixed, watching it bob up and down with each lick.

_Fuck, you look incredible._

_Thank you._ Even in the midst of something like this, Zexion was ever courteous. _What do you want to see next? Me cumming in your mouth? Me stroking myself?_ At that prompt, the illusion Zexion took his shaft in his hand and started to pump his cock. He threw his head back and moaned. He even bit his lip. _You like this, don’t you? You just want to watch me cum, don’t you? I that what you want to see? How ropes of my cum spray out-_

            CRASH! You had been leaning forward in your chair, closer and closer to the illusion, too mesmerized by Zexion’s words in your head and his dick tantalizingly close in front of you to realize what you were doing. So, suddenly you found yourself sprawled onto the floor, face first. The illusion had disappeared.

            “Good heavens! What do you think you’re doing,” Vexen snapped.

            “Uuuuuuh…” ‘Laying here in a pool of sexual desire about to scream if I don’t experience an actual orgasm in .25 seconds?’ That was the only response you could think of, and it didn’t seem appropriate.

            “Clearly she is exhausted from a week with barely any sleep, Number IV,” Zexion said quickly, helping you up. “We all are. This is dense material. Could you not give us some readings to look over at our own pace?” Vexen heaved a sigh with the air of a man eternally put upon by his mental inferiors.

            “Fine. I prepared some binders just in case this sort of thing happened. I’ll have Dusks bring them to your rooms. Get some rest.” You were pretty sure you heard him mutter something like “weaklings” at the end, but it was tough to decipher through the haze of lust and the searing pain in your neck. As you unsteadily stood on your feet, Zexion chuckled.

            “Maybe you actually are quite tired, Number XV,” he said quietly. “Perhaps we should not continue our experiments tonight.” You braced your hands against your wobbling knees and glared up at him.

            “I’ll get some rest this goddamn afternoon. You had better be willing to step up and do some work on those experiments tonight.” Zexion chuckled.

            “As you wish.”

* * *

 

            When you got back to your room, you immediately tore off all your clothes, masturbated furiously, came within a few moments, and then passed out. You woke up sometime during the afternoon, washed up, and grabbed yourself something to eat from the Oblivion kitchens. Afterwards, you laid back down again and tried to get a little more rest.

            The dreams that came to you were only of Zexion: the taste of his mouth on yours, his cock pressed deep into your core, the feel of his hands caressing your body…

            You awoke to find your hands tied to the headboard, the lamp on your nightstand on, and a very erect and naked Zexion in bed next to you as he ran his hands up and down your naked body.

            “Zexion!? How did you get in here!?” Even as you tried to sound a little indignant (for appearances’ sake), your body betrayed you by arching into his touch.

            “I opened the door, of course. When I knocked, I heard you calling my name, so I assumed that was an invitation. I found you in the middle of a very wet dream… I also assumed that was an invitation.” He smirked down at you and ran a hand over your soaked opening. You gasped.

            “Did you give me illusions in my dreams?” Zexion laughed at your question and leaned down to kiss you. You hungrily stretched your neck up to meet him.

            “No,” he said, pulling away. “I swear. That was all your own, dirty mind.” He started to suck on your neck in a deliciously sensitive place, and you groaned, spreading your legs.

            “Zexion, please,” you begged, tugging at the restraints. “No more teasing. I need you – I need to touch you so badly, please!” You shouted the last word as he bit one of your nipples lightly.

            “I do enjoy torturing you so,” he whispered, smirking evilly down at you. He touched the restraints above your head, and you felt them suddenly disappear. You moaned, pulling Zexion in for a deep kiss and rubbing your hands up and down his body. He was still wearing his underwear, so you whined and tugged at it expectantly when you felt the unwelcome fabric. “Soon, soon,” he laughed. You pouted at him as he gently took your wrists. “I was saying that I enjoy torturing you… but I enjoy pleasuring you more. There’s one more… experiment that I want to try with you. Judging by your reaction this morning, I think you’ll like it very much.”

            “Oh? And what exactly is it?” He nipped your bottom lip.

            “Would you like to lie back and find out?” You giggled and did just that. As your back rested against the mattress, you felt Zexion take your thighs and spread them as far as they would go. You felt hot kisses and sharp teeth pressed against the soft skin near your opening.

            “Mmmm, I am liking this so far,” you moaned. Zexion chuckled.

            “Oh, you have not seen anything yet,” he murmured. His fingers started tracing light circles over your clit. You tensed at the featherlight touches, wanting more. “This morning, I saw how hungry you are for my cock, you know. You fell out of your chair reaching for it with that incredibly sexy mouth of yours.” You blushed at the memory of your unbridled lust and Zexion’s blunt description in that sultry voice of his. “So, I’ve prepared this next illusion for you. I believe it will make you cum harder than you ever have before.” Zexion then buried his tongue deep in your core. You moaned and gripped the sheets as you felt his tongue lick all around inside of you. You eyes were closed in ecstasy. He then moved to your clit, lapping at it heavily and slowly with his wet tongue.

            “Does she taste as delicious as she looks?”

            “Even better, I am sure.” You opened your eyes immediately. Zexion was still working your clit with his tongue, so you didn’t understand how he had spoken… or why he had answered his own question. His eyes were twinkling up at you. Then, you looked to either side of you. There, on each side, stood a fully naked, erect Zexion, stroking himself.

            “Z-Zexion? W-what is…?” One of the Zexions was still licking your clit, so it was hard to form a coherent sentence.

            “We’re illusions,” the left one said simply.

            “Are you not happy to see us,” the right asked, winking.

            “Doubtful,” the real Zexion said, pausing between your legs. “She has somehow gotten even wetter these past few moments after just seeing you. And, yes, she tastes delicious,” he added right before returning to lick you and his fingers started rubbing your clit harder. You bit back a loud moan.

            “Don’t hold back,” the right said, stepping up to the bed. He pulled your hair back lightly but firmly with one hand and kept stroking himself with the other.

            “Think or say ‘stop’ at any point if you are uncomfortable,” he left whispered as he stepped up, too. He started rubbing the wet tip of his cock against your breast and nipple. You groaned as you watched a wet, glistening trail of precum appear on your skin.

 _I love this. Don’t stop. Thank you._ The real Zexion between your legs looked up and nodded at you, smiling. The illusion on the right tugged your hair. You turned and opened up your mouth eagerly. He smirked down at you and guided his cock in. He groaned as you started sucking and running your tongue up and down his shaft. You were in utter ecstasy: Zexion’s cock tasted salty and filled your mouth. He was groaning above you, but you also felt his fingers working your clit and his tongue deep inside you. All the sensations you were feeling at once were indescribable.

            “She – she is incredible,” Zexion gasped out as you sucked. You felt the left one take your hand and wrap it around his dick. You moaned loudly around the cock you were sucking; it was incredible to feel the same hard cock in your mouth and your hand at the same time. The pleasure it was giving you was immeasurable.

            “She is great with her hand, too,” the left Zexion groaned. “But let me feel that soft tongue of hers.” You released the cock you were sucking with a wet ‘pop’ and turned. You eagerly started to suck the tip of Zexion’s cock on the left, and you kept stroking the base with your hand. You reached up with your other hand and grasped Zexion’s cock on the right, slippery from your mouth, and you started stroking that one, as well. “Fuck, she is good.”

            “How wet is she down there, now that she has had two of our cocks in her mouth?”

            “She is leaking all over the bed. She has her legs spread so far for me that I can see the wet folds of her tight, little hole.” You groaned wantonly and kept bobbing your head, licking and sucking. Both your hands were still pumping back and forth.

            “She loves hearing us talk about her like this, doesn’t she?”

            “Look at her face as she sucks me. Ooh, yes, like that. She probably cannot stop cumming, she is enjoying herself so much.”

            “That is correct. I have felt her walls spasming around my tongue this whole time. She cannot stop herself. Our cocks are making her climax over and over.”

            You released the other cock from your mouth and started using just your hands for both illusion Zexions. You could feel your legs shaking. You were sure that the real Zexion was telling the truth; you could feel the tightness in your lower stomach, still there, not yet letting up, even after your walls had been clenching and spasming for minutes. You had been riding out a constant orgasm for a while, and your clit was still swollen and still aching for Zexion’s fingers to keep rubbing it. You were far from being exhausted yet.

            “More,” you moaned. “I want to cum more. Make me cum more.” Your hands were still working two slick cocks as quickly as you could. You loved to see two of Zexion’s sexy, smirking faces looking down at you.

            “I guess two dicks are not enough?”

            “Does she need three?”

            “Yes – yes,” you gasped out. “Fuck me, please fuck me.”

            “You want this cock deep inside you?”

            “Pounding you?”

            “Filling you with cum?”

            “While you are stroking two more cocks?”

            “Shall I cum inside you and all over you?”

            “Will that finally satisfy you?”

            “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” You were nearly crying by this point. The real Zexion got up from between your leg and started to take off his underwear. Then, you had a thought. “W-wait! Stop!” You propped yourself up. The other two Zexions had disappeared immediately. The real Zexion was looking up at you, perplexed. “That was – you are – you all were… that was perfect. But this is your first time, isn’t it?” Zexion’s look of worry lightened a bit, and he nodded. “Then… just us. No illusions, nothing else. Just you and me.” Zexion leaned over you and gave you a deep, passionate kiss.

            “Are you sure? I want you to be satisfied. I know that I am new at this, and-” You crushed your lips together, silencing him.

            “You’re all I need. … Just one of you,” you giggled, smiling at him.

            “…You are perfect,” he murmured softly. Then, looking down, he positioned himself before your entrance. He looked into your eyes again, and you nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips against yours… and he pushed into you. You both moaned loudly into each other’s mouths.

            You were so wet that he slid in easily. You loved the feeling of him inside you; he filled you absolutely perfectly.

            “You feel incredible,” Zexion gasped. You couldn’t help a sweet laugh as eh started to move himself in and out of you, groaning. “You feel even more amazing than I anticipated,” he grunted, starting to build up a rhythm. You were impressed by elocution in the heat of the moment given that he was balls deep inside a woman for the first time, but you figured that you could compliment him on it later.

            “This is great, Zexion, you’re perfect. Yes – right there, just like that,” you moaned. “Ah – ah – ah – ah,” you moaned loudly as Zexion started to pound into you. His hands took your thighs and lifted them to his shoulders. “Fuck – fuck – you’re so – _fuck_ you’re so deep!” Zexion kept up the pace for a few more minutes, both of you groaning the other’s name. Then, Zexion took one hand and started to rub your clit again.

            “I am getting close. Will you – will you cum with me?” You didn’t know how it was possible, but you felt your spine start to arch and that familiar pressure start to build in your core as the nerves in your clit were stimulated again.

            “Yes, yes, Zexion,” you moaned. Zexion quickened his pace, going even harder. His finger quickened, too. After a few moments, you felt yourself start to cum around Zexion’s cock, and you cried out. Zexion quickly crushed your lips together, crying out as you felt him release into you. It was incredible – you felt the subtle swell of him and then a hot, sticky wetness inside of you. He rested his weight on top of you, breathing heavily. After a moment, he pulled himself out of you shakily and rested next to you.

            “That was… that was…” he seemed unable to complete the thought. You giggled and gave him a light kiss.

            “Sometimes there are no words.”

* * *

 

            You two had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Suddenly, there was a gentle but insistent knocking at your door that woke you from your light sleep.

            “Number XV, Number VI…” It was Lexaeus’s voice. “Please, you both need to get ready and come to the top floor. Marluxia has called an emergency meeting. He’s threatening to kill Naminé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I've messed with the timeline of things a little bit, but I thought I needed to compress things a little to make the story work better. And I'm embellishing a little; I don't actually know who found Naminé/how she was found/how they discovered her powers. Maybe it was mentioned as some point, but I missed it? I took it as an opportunity to include more Xigbar in the story. :)
> 
> And again, a shout-out to Apharine, because I really like the idea of Lexaeus being like a dad to Zexion, and I think I really first read of that idea in her Lex x reader chapter. I know the game showed him spending time with Even, but ... I can't. Also, there are some awesome other reader-insert writers in this space right now. A thank you to herdemonlover for having a great scene using Zexion's powers; I took inspiration from that on how to work Zexion's powers into a sex scene.
> 
> And, finally: I. am. absolutely. raging at myself. I can't believe this took me over a month to post! These past weeks have been crazy, but I honestly wanted this fic to be done by this point. When I realized that the new year might arrive without even having posted another chapter, I realized I needed to get this updated. I hope this was worth waiting for! I felt like this sex scene was really different from the one I wrote for Xigbar, so please leave me a comment with your feedback and let me know what you think! I'm working on the next chapters, I swear!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	5. All Good Things Must Come to an End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the darkest chapter. Warning: deaths ahead.

After Zexion and you hurriedly threw your clothes on, the scene that greeted you on the top floor of the castle was like something out of Bedlam on a bad day. Marluxia and Larxene were screaming at one another; by the missing chunk of Marluxia’s hair and the wisps of smoke rising from his scalp, it looked like they had already come to blows. Vexen was in a corner muttering to himself about the stupidity of it all. The giant Lexaeus was comforting a quaking Naminé. And Axel was content to sit in the only chair in the room (despite it being far too small for his lanky frame) and study some childlike drawings on the table with a far too serious expression.

‘Drawings?’ It was only then that you realized the bleak, white hall was now exploding in color from what must have been nearly 50 pictures scattered everywhere.

“It seems our artist in residence has made good use of Lexaeus’s gift,” Zexion muttered, picking up one of the drawings. You studied it. The scene was of a beach. There was a raft with a white sail on the waves, but no one was on it. “This looks like the Destiny Islands. That’s were Kairi met Sora and Riku,” Zexion explained to you.

“What are you two whispering about?” Marluxia and Larxene had paused their argument, and now the pink-haired man was facing you. He looked apoplectic. “Proud of your little handiwork, hmmm? I know it was you who did this, Zexion. No one else could have gotten past the barrier. I thought you were a scientist – why would you pretend to care about some stupid girl?” Zexion tilted his head.

“It is some simple drawings, Marluxia. I do not understand why you are in such a rage over Naminé being able to pass her time here by drawing.”

“Because _I_ am the master of this castle, and _I_ decide what happens here,” Marluxia screamed, spitting a little. “And _I_ say that this little brat can either reveal her powers to me, or she can rot away in this room alone until she is nothing more than some putrid pile of old dust!” Zexion and you both recoiled a step backward.

“You’ve gone mad with power,” you said, horrified. Marluxia was always elegant and composed, but he had completely lost it now.

“I’m not babysitting this thing any longer than I have to,” Larxene cut in angrily. Marluxia turned back to face her. “Let’s just kill her now and get it over with. The one-eyed geezer was wrong – she’s clearly useless.” Naminé sobbed loudly into Lexaeus’s coat. You felt a tightening in your chest; if you had a heart, it definitely would’ve been aching a little for the poor girl just then. You’re sure Larxene would’ve continued with more gory insults, but Marluxia started shouting again.

“You don’t get a say in this! You were supposed to be guarding the door!”

“Well, that was lucky,” Zexion whispered to you.

“But, no! What were you up to, pray tell? Making some sort of necklace out of the entrails of small, helpless animals!?” Larxene summoned her knives.

“Yeah, I was practicing for you!” Marluxia immediately summoned his scythe and leapt at Larxene. You screamed, and Zexion pulled you over to the far side of the room, near the others.

“Can you Stop them,” Zexion asked.

“Should I? Or should I just let them kill each other?” Zexion opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when he had to quickly raise a magical shield instead to block a stray lightning bolt.

“As long as they do not end up killing us in the crossfire first,” Zexion grunted.

“The Superior will be displeased to find two new promising recruits dead. He’ll probably view us as failures,” Axel commented, not looking away from the pictures on the table. You grimaced. He was probably right. “But, on the other hand, those two are probably more trouble than they’re worth…” You glared at Axel as the battle raged on the other side of the room.

“Are you trying to be helpful or infuriating?” Axel steepled his fingers thoughtfully, still not looking up.

“Both,” he replied to your question, smiling down at the table. As Marluxia and Larxene continued to scream and attack one another, you came to a decision.

“Well, thanks for all your help. We can decide what to do with them later,” you yelled, Stopping them both. “Right now, we really need to decide what to do with Naminé. And I can’t hear myself think over their racket. Lexaeus, can you leave her for a minute and go separate those two?” Lexaeus whispered some soothing words to the girl and then gave her a pat on the head. She slowly let go of his coat, and he went over to move Marluxia and Larxene to opposite sides of the room.

“We cannot let her go,” Zexion said, his fingers pressed to the side of his head. “The Superior will undoubtedly disapprove. But we could request that she be put under another member’s stewardship. We can say that Marluxia is not fit for this role.”

“Wonderful idea, Zexion,” Axel said. You and Zexion glanced an each other, surprised.

“Number VIII, you actually think so,” you asked hesitatingly.

“Oh, of course. Zexion is the most logical out of any of us.” As you were about to breathe a sigh of relief at having decided on a course of action, Axel spoke again. “Although, Xemnas did pick Marluxia _specifically_ for this job. So, you’d effectively be saying that you didn’t trust the Superior’s judgement. It’d be kind of like a, uh, oh, what is that phrase… oh yeah – a coup d’état against one of his trusted deputies.”

“Would you just pick a side,” you yelled angrily. Axel didn’t respond. He just continued to study the pictures and smirk. Enraged, you snatched up all the papers. “Would you at least _look_ at us?” In your rage, you had forgotten to maintain the Stop spell, and Marluxia and Larxene reanimated. They were back to yelling but stopped abruptly when they realized what had happened.

“You little ingrates,” Larxene yelled. “I should make it so the only things left of any of you are scorch marks on the floor.”

“Cool down, Larxene. Anyways, I think it’s time we actually addressed the most important issue in the room,” Axel said calmly, finally looking up. “Naminé,” he said, gesturing for her to come closer. When she didn’t, he sighed and walked over to her, kneeling on the floor so they were eye-to-eye. Larxene and Marluxia seemed interested in what Axel was doing, so they had stopped advancing menacingly towards you for now. “Listen. I have to tell it to you straight. You’re not… that talented,” Axel said dramatically, patting her consolingly on the shoulder. You were pretty sure that you jaw had dropped so low it was on the floor. “Yet,” Axel added at the girl’s tearful expression. “Not that talented _yet_. I think with more practice you could definitely have your own unique, abstract style.” The room was filled with an awkward silence. “What,” Axel asked, looking around. “Kids need feedback and encouragement. It’s proven. I’ve been reading up.” Axel being a mentor and an art critic. Now you had seen it all. Everyone just continued to stare with dumbstruck expressions. “Look, here,” Axel continued, his voice filled with annoyance. He grabbed one of the papers out of your hands. “See this scene of Wonderland? It’s OK, but the depth and the shading are a bit rudimentary. She’ll never improve without-”

“Where did you say that is?” Zexion interrupted suddenly. Axel sighed irritably.

“It’s Wonderland, obviously. See, there’s the rabbit in his waistcoat. But, getting back to-”

“That is impossible,” Zexion said, shaking his head. “Naminé cannot have drawn a picture of Wonderland, because Kairi never went there. Naminé should not even know that world exists.” A hush fell over the room. Everyone was carefully watching Naminé. “No, no, that actually is not true,” Zexion murmured, stroking his chin. “I am incorrect. Kairi _was_ there. Inside Sora. This must be something Sora experienced.”

“Is this true, girl? Is this one of Sora’s memories,” Vexen asked suspiciously, stepping forward. Naminé nodded hesitatingly.

“Roxas doesn’t have any memories,” Axel said quietly.

“It makes sense that they would have had to go somewhere,” Zexion stated breezily, as if memory transferal to one heartless physical husk instead of another through latent spiritual possession was the easiest thing to understand in the world. “It seems that Sora’s heart entrusted his memories to Naminé.”

“Uh, _does_ this actually make any sense at all,” you interrupted, bewildered. Before Zexion could answer, Marluxia was suddenly in front of Naminé, cupping her cheek lovingly. Everyone else tensed.

“You hold the keys to Sora’s heart,” he whispered adoringly. “You _are_ special after all.” His voice was composed again. He turned to the rest of you, smiling softly. “I’ll not harm the girl. But if any of you dare enter this room again without my authorization, I won’t hesitate to strike you down. And, Naminé,” he said, turning back to the girl. “Clean up these childish drawings immediately, or I’ll break a finger for every page I see laying around.” He took his hand from her cheek and waved it dismissively. “Now, the rest of you – out!”

* * *

That was the last time any of you in the lab ever saw Naminé. Vexen wrote off Naminé’s ability as “vaguely interesting but not very useful” and thought that Marluxia was wasting his time with whatever he was plotting. Zexion disagreed, thinking that there was a lot of potential to learn more about Sora through Naminé. He reassured you and Lexaeus that Marluxia’s obsession with power and the Keyblade would keep the girl alive.

The four of you continued to work on Vexen’s Replica project until, finally, the new Number XIV was created after another few weeks of nonstop work. Saix actually came out to investigate the results. He walked around the tube that held the perfected Roxas Replica, carefully studying everything.

“Good work,” he finally said. “I’ll have Dusks transfer it and the lab materials back to The Castle That Never Was. Roxas is progressing more slowly than we anticipated, so the Superior is quite pleased to have Number XIV up and running. We will call it Xion.”

After the Xion project had been completed, you were excited to have more time with Zexion. But it was strange: ever since the day of Marluxia’s outburst towards Naminé, Zexion had grown increasingly… you weren’t sure of the word for it.

Despondent? No, he touched you with just as much eagerness and passion. Withdrawn? No, he hadn’t grown selfish, either; your pleasure still came first. He just seemed more… introspective, somehow. He talked less in the lab, and when he had to leave your room at night, he had started giving you a kiss each time that felt like a final farewell. His lips would caress and linger like it was going to be months before he got to touch you. They always left you feeling nervous about what the morning would bring.

Then, a few days after Xion was sent away, the morning did bring some terrible news.

You woke up, startled, with the smell and feel of Zexion just starting to fade from your skin. You could have sworn you had just heard Marluxia’s voice…

“Attention, everyone. Attention.” You jumped up. Somehow his voice was being magically amplified throughout the castle. “I have an important announcement. Sora has found his way to the castle. He has already fought and defeated Axel. Please exercise caution as he makes his way through the castle… that is all.”

“‘Makes his way through?’ What the hell? Are we rolling out the red carpet for this kid,” you muttered as you threw clothes on. Zexion opened a portal to your room. You ran over to him, and he gently embraced you. “What’s going on,” you murmured into his chest.

“I… am honestly not entirely sure.” Your chest seized. There hadn’t been a problem so far that you thought Zexion couldn’t solve. “But Vexen and Lexaeus are meeting in the lower dungeon to discuss what to do.” You portaled down to a dark, circular room in the bowels of the castle. Lexaeus and Vexen were already standing there.

“How did Sora even find his way here?” You kicked off the discussion with a question that had been on your mind ever since you heard Marluxia’s voice. “It’s not like we exactly set up signs advertising this place.” Lexaeus shook his head.

“It’s doubtful that Sora could’ve found Castle Oblivion on his own. It took all of our Superior’s expertise and countless hours to find this realm. I think the boy was led here.”

“Led? By whom,” Vexen sneered. You could tell that he was jealous of any insights not discovered by himself.

“Perhaps Naminé is calling to him with her connection to his heart… for rescue,” Zexion mused, leaning against a wall. Lexaeus shook his head again.

“Also doubtful. Marluxia would surely follow through on his promise to kill her if he suspected her. And if Naminé wanted to be rescued, she would not have sent him straight through the front door.”

“Marluxia did sound pleased just now… do you think…?” Zexion’s unasked question hung in the air.

“Nonsense!” Vexen’s voice rang out in the small room. “Why would Marluxia lead Sora to the castle? We have direct orders not to harm the boy. Even with Numbers 13 and 14, we need the Keyblade Master to complete Kingdom Hearts as quickly as possible. Why bring him here for him to slash at us with that silly sword of his like fish in a barrel when we can’t harm him?”

“Marluxia is overconfident… I am sure he has led Sora here for some purpose we cannot see,” Zexion said, pushing himself off the wall. “Now, what to do about it?”

“We wait. See what develops,” Lexaeus replied confidently. Zexion and you glanced at each other and nodded.

“Agreed,” you said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, you couldn’t believe how dire the situation had become. Sora was still rampaging through the castle, now intent on killing all of you for imprisoning Naminé. Vexen had been killed by Axel, and it was clear the Nobodies on the upper floors meant to eliminate the rest of you if you got in the way of their takeover of the Organization. And Riku had somehow found his way into the castle and was also causing chaos! To top it all off, before Vexen’s death, he somehow thought it would be a good idea to create a Riku Replica and release it into the castle. So, it was wandering around somewhere, smack in the middle of an existential crisis fueled homicidal rampage.

Now, Lexaeus was leaving to confront Riku.

“This has gotten too far out of hand. If I don’t make it back, you two should… keep each other safe.” You felt tears welling up in the corners of your eyes.

“Lexaeus, no! You don’t have to do this!” The large man just shook his head at your reproach and reached forward, embracing you and Zexion.

“You two have found something. I don’t know how, but… I couldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t give everything to protect you.” He pulled away and looked at Zexion. “Like I couldn’t all those years ago.” Zexion gave a shuddering exhale and turned on his heels.

“Be careful,” he said, his voice barely cracking at the end. Lexaeus nodded one last time and entered a portal. After it closed, you went to look at Zexion’s face. There were no tears, but his mouth was a grim line. His eyes were wide with fear.

“Shhh,” was all you said softly, pulling him into an embrace. You wanted to say that he would be OK – that everything would be OK. But you weren’t sure, so you didn’t say anything. You felt like the lack of reassurances hung in the air around you like a curse.

You continued to hold Zexion. You weren’t sure how long had passed when you felt his breath hitch. You gripped him tighter, afraid to ask.

“Lexaeus is no more.” You gasped. You always remembered what Lexaeus had told you during your match against Larxene and Marluxia. ‘I have never been unable to simply crush my opponent into dust.’ You had rolled your eyes at the time, but you had been left with an unforgettable impression of Lexaeus’s strength. What was this Riku that he was strong enough to defeat Lexaeus?

“What now?” Fear was coursing through your body. Unable to feel 'true' emotions or not, semantics be damned – this was real, blood-curdling fear, just as you remembered it. Zexion just stood there, eyes vacant. You shook his shoulders a little. “Zexion, snap out of it. We need to run, now-”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”  Axel’s cruel voice interrupted you. The red-headed assassin stepped out of the shadows. “I’ve already reported back to the Superior that there’s a rebellion in progress. Truly, only the guilty party should run away from the scene of a crime, right?” As much as you hated Axel, you knew he was right. Xemnas would hunt you down.

“What do you want, Axel?” Zexion had regained his voice, and you had never heard it so angry.

“Oh, nothing much. It’s just that Riku is becoming quite a nuisance. I think someone needs to go take care of him.”

“By all means, feel free,” you snapped. Axel shrugged.

“I would, but that Sora kid, ouch.” He winced overdramatically. “I’m just in so much pain. Zexion, you go.” You looked at Zexion, horrified.

“Don’t go,” you whispered.

“It’s _not_ a gentle suggestion,” Axel said drily, summoning his chakrams. All you could think of was keeping Zexion safe.

“I go, too, then!” Axel laughed at your words.

“No, my dear, you stay here with me. In case Zexion has any ideas of telling our colleagues back in The Castle That Never Was what’s really going on here.” Zexion nodded and stepped away from you.

“Zexion, don’t,” you screamed, clutching at his arm. “Please,” you begged, tears welling up in your eyes. He took your hand from his jacket gently. You stared into his calm, blue eyes.

“I shall be fine,” he said softly. Then, he abruptly summoned a portal and left.

“Yeah, yeah, lover boy – no illusion tricks! I’ve seen ‘em all by now, and I’m not as stupid as Luxord,” Axel called to his back.

Your body shook and you fell to your knees. Zexion, off to face a warrior who killed Lexaeus… Zexion, who never fought hand-to-hand. What could you do to help? Axel would embed a chakram into your back if you tried to go anywhere.

“Why are you doing this?” You’d at least try to get some answers. Spot a weakness. Figure out a strategy. Anything.

“I stopped asking why a long time ago, and I’m not about to start again now,” Axel said, twirling one of his chakrams with a bored expression.

“Isn’t there anyone you care about?” Axel just scoffed, but the dangerous glint in his eye told you that you weren’t to ask that question again. “You’re training that Roxas kid to be just like you, aren’t you?” Axel raised his arm to throw a chakram; you stared defiantly. He growled and brought his arm down.

“You little… no. Roxas is nothing like me. He’s… he’s a sweet kid. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Oh, and Zexion does,” you hissed.

“What do you know about any of it,” Axel snapped, flames erupting around him. “Now stop with your questions if you don’t want to end up charbroiled.” You glared but stopped talking.

Your thoughts were only of Zexion. You imagined him injured. Or writhing in pain. A tear fell down your cheek. What would you do if Riku defeated him? What would you do if Zexion… died?

You felt a sickening pain in your chest that made you double over. Yes, you remembered this feeling. This was heartache. You had a heart; and it was breaking.

Suddenly, a portal opened into the room. You gasped, jumping up.

‘That has to mean…!’ Zexion stepped out. You cried out, rushing to him. You felt him put his weight on you. He was seriously hurt.

“I… I could not defeat him. He is too strong,” Zexion murmured weakly. You held him up.

“It’s OK! That’s OK! We can-”

“I’m afraid it’s not OK.” Axel’s cold voice cut through your words of encouragement. You glared over at him – and then gasped. Suddenly, the Riku Replica was standing next to him. Axel started telling the Replica some twisted story about how killing you two would make him ‘real.’ Zexion and you held each other as tight as you could.

“Number VIII, I have never known you to shy away from dirtying your hands,” Zexion said coolly.

“Yeah,” you added. “If you’re going to kill us, at least be man enough to do it yourself.” Axel stared at both of you, bewildered. He faltered in his speech to the Replica but recovered and continued. You didn’t know where your sudden calm had come from. Maybe it was that the idea of being without Zexion was too horrible to contemplate. But the two of you together, come what may… at least you were together.

As the Replica stepped forward, you choked back a sob and Stopped everything. You felt the tears flowing freely now. You looked at Zexion. He wasn’t crying, but he had such a broken expression on his face. He held you tight. Sobbing, you clutched at his coat, burying your face in his shoulder.

“Thank you for proving to me that having a heart really was worth trying for,” he said softly. You kissed him. You were still crying, and the taste was salty. But you wanted to feel his lips against yours one last time. He gently pulled away. “But I cannot let you sacrifice yourself for me. You need to go. Go now.”

‘What?’ You shook your head violently and wiped away tears.

“No! I’m staying here with you.” Zexion shook his head gently and kissed your forehead.

“You need to run.”

“What!? You heard Axel – I’ll be tracked down, turned into a Dusk. But even if I _could_ get away, I’m not leaving you!”

“Xemnas’s hold on you is not as strong as on me or Axel. You have a chance. You must run. I can create an illusion so Axel does not realize you are safe until it is too late. Please.” He whispered his last word desperately, grasping your hands. Shoulders heaving, you shook your head wildly.

“No, no, no! Zexion, I can’t – I can’t do this without you!” He smiled sadly.

“You remember that I am your mentor, right? I shall not take no for an answer.” Unbeknownst to you, he opened a portal behind you. “But, first – I think there is time for one last kiss.” He pulled you to him and pressed a long, passionate kiss to your lips. It was the same as the one he’d been giving you every night. Somehow, you stopped crying and just focused on the feeling of Zexion pressed to you: his lips, his gentle touch, strands of blue hair brushing against your face, his smell, his taste. You focused on committing everything to memory. After what felt like an eternity – but still not long enough – Zexion pulled away. “Goodbye, my clever girl.” And with the last of his remaining strength, he pushed you into the portal waiting behind your back.

You screamed so terribly that it felt like the cry was ripping open your chest. As soon as you entered the portal, your Stop spell was broken. The last thing you saw before the portal closed was the Riku Replica step forward and grab Zexion by the throat.

You landed in the dust in front of Castle Oblivion, still screaming. You tried to open a portal back into the castle but kept failing. Zexion must have put up a spell. Shaking, you clawed at your face and sank to your knees in the dirt.

‘What do I do? What do I do?’ Your mind whirled in circles endlessly, unable to think of any actual ideas. You vaguely realized that you were still screaming wildly at the top of your lungs. There was a burning pain, and it felt like the skin at the back of your throat had been ripped into raw shreds. ‘Maybe I can get help. Yes… yes, help. I _will_ tell Xemnas what’s actually going on here! He’ll come, he’ll save Zexion, yes…’ You raised a jittery hand and opened up a portal. Stumbling through it, you collapsed when you exited at The Castle That Never Was.

“Xemnas, I have to find Xemnas,” you murmured to yourself, trying to pick yourself up off the floor.

“Number XV? You aren’t supposed to be here.” Saix’s cold voice came from above you. Looking up, you saw the blue-haired man’s cruel, golden eyes looking down at you.

“Saix! Saix,” you croaked out, your voice raw from screaming. You clutched at his coat. “You need to help. Go help Zexion. There’s still time. In Castle Oblivion, there’s an uprising. It’s not us, it’s Axel. And Marluxia and Larxene. They’re using Naminé. They’re killing us, killing Zexion. He’s-”

You never saw the blow coming. Suddenly, you were flying across the room from a merciless kick by Saix to your ribs. As you landed in a heap on the other side of the room, you cried out in pain. You couldn’t breathe. It’s as if there was a 50-ton weight crushing your chest. Trying to even sip in a little air made it feel as if your lungs might burst. Darkness was encroaching on the edges of your vision, but you saw a pair of boots coming towards you.

“Saix… Saix, no, what’re you-” Your head snapped backwards violently. Saix had kicked you in the jaw this time, nearly breaking your neck with the force of it. You heard a sickening crack and knew that was the sound of your skull fracturing against the floor. There was an explosion of pain in the back of your head, and you felt a hot wetness start to seep under your skin.

You tasted blood. You wanted to swear at him, but you felt chips of your teeth scratching your mouth and knew anything you said wouldn’t be intelligible. You also thought that you might have bitten your tongue clean in half.

You couldn’t move. You couldn’t Stop anything. You couldn’t see. You couldn’t breathe anymore. Everything was on fire.

You couldn’t believe you hadn’t seen it. Saix, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia since the first day. All Marluxia’s secret information he shouldn’t have had access to… you had never thought that Saix would go against his revered Superior, but the Luna Diviner seemed to be more enigmatic than you had even previously guessed.

‘Not so clever after all, Zexion. I’m sorry,’ you thought. You felt one last tear roll down your cheek and mix with the blood pooling out of your mouth.

Then, there was a very strange sensation. A sudden calm washed over you. It felt as if… parts of you were… floating away. It felt… as if…

* * *

Saix sighed as he scraped the bottom of his boot against the floor. The blood would stain if he wasn’t careful. He watched with disdain as Number XV finally faded away.

“Saix, hey! XV got away. Zexion used an illusion, I didn’t know-”

“I’ve taken care of it, Axel. I’d appreciate it if you could use more care next time.” Saix spoke coldly to the man who had just teleported in.

“Oh, good. So, she’s-”

“Yes. Gone to join her precious Zexion in nothingness.” Saix snorted. “The two were such fools. What did they think they were playing at?” Axel scratched his head.

“Hey, I mean… I don’t know. If there was one part of this job that was the ickiest, I’d say it was having to kill those two.” Saix fixed his golden eyes on Axel’s face. He glared at his green-eyed colleague.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Now, go make sure those wretched Keyblade wielders actually make themselves useful today.” As Saix walked away, he heard Axel call out.

“I think we’ll go have ice cream later. D’you wanna’ join? Just once?”

Saix walked silently away, not bothering to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out how it all ends... in Chapter 6!


	6. … For Even Better Things to Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a place called Radiant Garden. Will you find Zexion there?

You heard voices.

“We found another one!”

“This is the fifth this week.”

“I hope there’s a bed for her.”

“Looks like she’s in pretty bad shape.”

“Yeah, looks like she’s been out here for a while.”

“Lucky we found her out here.”

“Well, hurry up and get her loaded on. You know the shadows are everywhere after dark.”

Were they talking about you? Who were they? What was going on? You cracked your eyelids open. You felt crusted on dirt and grit flake away as your eyes appeared to the world. You could see blue skies.

That was impossible. There were no blue skies in a Nobody’s world. The sunlight burned your eyes, so you closed them and passed back into darkness again.

* * *

 

“How’s she been?”

“Weak. Still clinging on, though.”

“Normally they’re up by now.”

“Obviously what she’s been through ain’t ‘normal.’”

“I suppose none of it’s normal, is it?”

“That boy by the window is retching again. Go fetch a pan.”

Noises started to arrange themselves into snatches of conversation you could understand. A man and a woman were talking right next to you. There were sounds from faraway. People calling to each other. A marketplace, maybe? You could hear a young boy getting sick not too far away from you.

Then, you could smell it. Followed by a sharp, alcohol scent. The smell of stale air – of too many people in one room – filled your nostrils. You coughed involuntarily.

You twitched your fingers, testing. Your muscles were slow to respond to even that simple command. It was as if you were trying to push your digits through sludge, not air. Your joints were sore, your bones ached. You tensed various muscles, and you imagined it was what a taught, frayed wire felt like as it was being tugged before it snapped.

You opened your eyelids. Your head felt too heavy to fully lift up, so you just swiveled your head around. You were lying on a bed, and you could only see the edges of other beds around you. Each one had at least one person lying on top, but you saw some with a few children huddled together. An old woman and an old man were walking around, checking on the beds’ occupants.

This definitely wasn’t Castle Oblivion. Or The Castle That Never Was. You had no idea where you were, who these people were, or how you got wherever-it-was-that-you-were. Your heart started to beat faster with adrenaline, and you felt it thrum nervously within you.

‘Wait, my heartbeat?’ You gasped and clutched at the threadbare shirt you were wearing. Yes, just there, you could feel it. You gasped again as you felt its rhythm deep in your chest. After so long, it felt like a foreign sensation.

“Are you OK over here? Have you woken up just to have a heart attack?” The old woman had come back to stand over your bed, and she was looking down at you with a combination of the sadness and wariness of someone who’s seen suffering too many times to count but was still hurt by it every time nonetheless.

“No,” you croaked out, your voice raspy from lack of use. “My heart feels pretty strong, actually.”

* * *

 

Later that day when you could sit up, the old woman brought you a tray of solid food and introduced herself as Bebia. She told you that you were in a carehouse in a place called Radiant Garden run by her and her husband, Dait.

“We get a lot of folks who just appear when whichever inbetween world they were in finally disappears. We came from Traverse Town ourselves. Most of these others did, too. We’d like to go back to our village, but we can barely make it a day’s walk outside the walls without getting attacked, so we’re stuck here.” Bebia paused and rubbed her swollen knuckles. “But, admittedly it’s good to be in the city. The soil out there has turned into blue, cracked rock and nothing can grow thanks to that witch who invaded here.” Bebia made a disgusted face. “So, what’s your story? How did you get to be here?” You kept eating and thought about how best to respond.

The memories of the last days of your life had returned in full. When you had first lost your heart, you were in your own world, and you had been away from home for quite some time. You had been traveling back and hadn’t timed your journey right; you ended up outside the city walls after nightfall. Everyone had always said to be wary of strange monsters that grew from the dark. You had never really paid much heed, until you had lost your heart to one of those monsters. Now you knew that you must have been attacked by a Heartless. You hadn’t expected to wake up after that, but you had woken up in The World That Never Was.

You winced, remembering Saix’s kicks. And the same thing had happened to you again. Initially, after your Nobody faded away, you had felt like you were scattered… like parts of your mind were having different dreams at the same time.

Then, it had felt like your body had started to gather together again – as if you were a corpse at the bottom of an ocean with infinite weight, darkness, and silence pressing down on you. You remembered wondering if Zexion was somewhere down there with you, too… but then it was as if you started to float up slowly, heavily. And then at some point your consciousness surfaced and you woke up.

You realized that Bebia had been watching you intently the entire time. You swallowed your last bite of food. You couldn’t tell her that you had no idea what Radiant Garden was or what she was talking about or that you had been a heartless husk. What if she thought you were tainted or an outsider (both ostensibly true) and kicked you out? Your stomach rumbled hungrily even though all the food that had been on the tray was already inside it. No, you definitely didn’t want to be kicked out onto the street.

“Um, same as you. Like you said, I’ve from Transverse-”

“Traverse.”

“Yeah, Traverse Town.” You winced as your voice quavered around your lie and the old woman raised an eyebrow at you. You decided to try and move the topic away from your past. “So, were you and your husband the ones who found me?” Bebia nodded.

“It’s lucky you were alive. A lot of folks haven’t even made it back to the world and ended up disappearing forever. They lose their hearts to the shadow monsters and aren’t seen again.” She patted your leg through the blanket. You shifted nervously and moved the tray off your lap onto the side of the bed.

“Oh, really? Well, then, I guess I am lucky…” You looked around at the others in the room. “You haven’t seen a young man come through recently, have you? He has blue hair and blue eyes. His name is-” You stopped abruptly. He wouldn’t go by ‘Zexion’ anymore. Just like you could stop using your Organization name and go back to your real one. “Well, I don’t actually know his name anymore.” Bebia tutted and patted your leg again.

“It’s OK, dear. A lot of people lose their memories for a bit after fainting dead away like you did. Your friend’s name should come back to you eventually.” You frowned.

“So, you haven’t seen anyone with blue hair and blue eyes?” Bebia shook her head sadly.

“No, dear.” You sighed and slumped down. It had been a long-shot anyways. You didn’t even know if Zexion _had_ woken up, and if he did, where he’d be. “But,” Bebia continued briskly, picking up your empty tray, “At least you’re conscious. You’ve taken longer than most others, but after breakfast tomorrow, I’m going to need that bed back. There are too many others who need beds.”

“Where should I go,” you asked, panicking.

“What did you do before you came here? I suggest trying to pick up your old trade.” A child started crying on the other side of the room. Bebia clicked her tongue. “Think about it, and we’ll talk in the morning. I have to help that little one,” she said, rushing away. You nodded and laid back down.

A trade, huh? You had spent months working in the lab. Hopefully there would be some kind of scientific work for you somewhere out there in Radiant Garden. You turned over and stared out the window. Hopefully Zexion was somewhere out there… and your best chance of finding him was to find out where any sort of research was going on. You were sure he’d naturally gravitate to it.

“Hey.” The girl in the bed to the right of you spoke up. “I heard what you said. About looking for someone. Don’t give up. I’m looking for someone, too. If you wish with all your heart, you’ll see each other again.” She smiled at you. You smiled back weakly.

“Thanks. I sure hope so.”

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, however, you decided to place your faith not in wishes but in putting your shoes to the cobblestones and getting the fuck out there and finding your blue-haired scientist. You washed your dishes and thanked Bebia and Dait for their kindness. They replied that they just loved helping people.

“Have you remembered what you used to do,” Bebia asked concernedly.

“Yeah. I used to work in a laboratory on experiments. Hopefully there’s someone around here I can apprentice with.” Bebia and Dait gasped.

“Science!?” Bebia’s voice was shocked and her eyes were wide with fear. Dait spit out of the open window onto the street and glared at the floor like you had said a filthy word and he was ashamed.

“Ummm, yeah,” you said quietly, confused by their reactions. The old couple shook their heads disapprovingly and murmured to themselves.

“I didn’t know we were sheltering one of _them_ ,” Dait hissed and then walked away, refusing to look at you. Bebia sighed and looked over at you accusatorily.

“You didn’t have to lie to me,” she said in a clipped tone. “‘Transverse’ Town? You were one of the ones from the castle, weren’t you?” You looked at her, shocked. How did she know about Castle Oblivion?

“You – you know about all of that?”

“Of course. All the townsfolk know now. It was _your_ dark experiments up in the castle on top of the hill that caused all the problems, that caused the witch to come here to take over our world – that made our leader disappear.” You scratched your head confusedly.

“No, no - I _was_ from a castle, but none of that sounds familiar. I think you’ve got the wrong-” Bebia held up her palm and shook her head.

“I don’t want to hear any more of your stories.” She peered through the doorway her husband had gone through. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to walk through the door anytime soon, she continued. “Now, I’m a bit more level-headed that Dait. But, you can’t be too hard on him.” She looked down despondently. “You see, we… lost our daughter. When the world vanished, we never found her in Traverse Town. When we arrived back here finally, we started searching. We set up this house to care for the people we found while we were looking. It’s been a few months, and we still haven’t found her. Helping others helps staunch the pain for now. But…” A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and continued. “Anyways, a lot of folk have lost kids or parents or family like we have. Most blame the experiments and most share Dait’s opinion of science. Radiant Garden used to be such a wonderful place… until there were whisperings about what was going on in the basement of that accursed castle…” She glanced worriedly out of the window, as if just talking about the castle would invite it into her house. You followed her gaze and saw spires rising in the distance.

“So, just what was going on up there?” She scoffed.

“I’m sure you could tell more than me.” You sighed.

“I told you, I wasn’t there!” She grunted. Then, you two stood in silence for a moment.

“No one knows for sure,” she said finally. “But there were rumors about darkness… in people’s hearts.” Your own heartbeat quickened. “The men living there disappeared, with our leader. And then the monsters started to appear.” You stared through the window.

A castle. A team researching on people’s hearts. A terrible disaster. Everyone disappearing. These sounded like the main events of Zexion’s past that he had alluded to when you talked with him late at night. You went over to the window and gripped the sill. Had you really arrived in the world where Zexion was originally from? It seemed your reclaimed heart had led you here for a reason. You turned around.

“Thank you again, Bebia. For everything. I’m sad you probably won’t approve of what I plan to do, but I need to go visit that castle. I think the person I’m looking for may be there.” Bebia sighed and reached out, patting you on the shoulder.

“I thought as much, too, dear. But that castle is abandoned, and the monsters there are much stronger than the ones in the town. You should go search out the wizard Merlin who’s back in town. He’s a nice man, and he’s leading a Restoration Committee. I think that they would be the ones who could help you get closer to the castle without getting yourself killed.” You nodded.

“Merlin? OK. I’ll go find him.” Bebia smiled warmly.

“Do what you need to do, dear. I hope you find your friend. Just don’t go bringing disaster down around our heads, again, OK? I’m really getting too old to deal with anymore ‘monsters’ or ‘societal collapse.” You chuckled.

“OK. Just because you asked.” You grasped Bebia’s hand tightly and then stepped out the door into the narrow, crowded cobblestone streets. After walking around for half an hour, you toured the whole of the marketplace and the small shops crowded into wooden stands. You weren’t interested in buying anything, but the people were helpful and directed you away from the center of town and closer to the castle in order to find Merlin’s home. As you were walking around a drab area made entirely of gray stone, you heard a voice called out.

“You there! I’ve never seen you before. What are you doing around here?” The voice was from a young man. But it wasn’t Zexion’s voice. You turned around. A brown-haired man was walking towards you. He was dressed all in black and, from what you could tell, a bad attitude, too. You wanted to tell him to mind his own business – but you saw he was carrying a massive sword easily swung over his shoulder like it was a spring jacket.

“I’m here looking for Merlin.” The man still stared at you with narrow eyes and said nothing. “I’m looking for a blue-haired man,” you continued. “I’m here to work in the castle. I’m here to help with the experiments.” The man stopped walking towards you immediately and assumed a fighting stance with his sword. “Damnit, I forgot, I shouldn’t mention science,” you muttered to yourself. You held your palms up placatingly. “Did I say experiments? I meant cleaning. Uh, laundry and the like.”

“Who are you? How do you know so much about us and the castle,” the man growled. His grip on his sword tightened, and he advanced towards you menacingly.

“Geez, just word of mouth, OK? I was told Merlin could help me. Just put the sword down!” You were backing up slowly, palms still facing outward. You were in no hurry to die for a _third_ time.

“If you were with Xehanort, you’d probably have tried to sneak in here instead of just wandering around…” The brown-haired man was looking you up and down.

“‘Zay-uh-what?’ Who? Listen, pal, just put the sword down, and we can talk more.” The man glared at you.

“By authorization of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, I, Leon, am placing you under arrest. Don’t try to resist, or I will attack you.” Leon jerked his chin at you. “Hands on your head.” You sighed and did as you were told. You really didn’t see a way out. But at least he was with the Restoration Committee, apparently.

“Listen, Mr. ‘Restoration Committee’ member, you have a lot of work to do around here,” you grumbled as Leon stepped up and started leading you down the street. “I think your time would be better spent constructing a real road than pointing that sword at me.” Leon didn’t say anything. Out of curiosity, you took a closer look at his sword as you walked beside him. “Is… is that a _gun_? On your sword handle?”

“Yes,” Leon answered gruffly. You arched an eyebrow at him.

“That design makes no sense. Can that thing even fire properly?”

“Just keep walking,” Leon grunted, shifting the sword to his other side and out of your view.

* * *

 

Luckily, Leon ended up taking you straight to Merlin’s house. Within a few moments of seeing you step through the door, the wizard declared that you were in no way a threat and set about making you a pot of tea. Leon immediately relaxed and apologized for being distrustful.

“It’s OK. I’ve been treated worse,” you said, rubbing your jaw. Leon quirked his eyebrow, but you didn’t elaborate.

“So, my dear,” Merlin said, bringing over a tray of tea. “I am glad that you have found your way to us. The one you seek, however… his heart is here in this place, but he is still very far away.” You looked across the table at the old man, pained.

“What are you saying?” You didn’t even bother asking how he knew about you and Zexion; he _was_ a wizard, after all. Merlin sighed and stroked his beard.

“My dear, I can’t tell the future. If I did, let me tell you, I’d charge a lot of munny and I’d buy much better tea than this – now, you drink up, now – but, but what I can say is this: you’ll need to be patient. But, I think we are working on something that could help bring your companion back to the light faster. Now, how does that sound?” Merlin beamed at you. Leon leaned against a corner, looking over at you with a gentle expression. Getting Zexion back quicker? That was all you needed to know.

“Count me in,” you said.

And that was how you became a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. You met Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie, and you helped them with their projects around town. You repurposed fallen, crumbled walls into new streets and buildings. You helped at Bebia’s and introduced returning souls to the town and the marketplace. Merlin even tutored you in magic, and you were working at getting your Stop spells back. You spent many hours with Cid toiling over the defense system for the town.

Aerith was the one who finally took you to the castle after a few weeks. She told you that the team wanted to give you leadership over getting the castle back into a working condition, since you were so interested in the original scientists.

“All the townspeople mention a basement or some kind of secret laboratory,” she said quietly, peering up at the castle. “But we’ve never been able to find anything. Maybe if there is a heart that wants it bad enough, it will appear to us.” She smiled. You touched the cold, chipped stone and tried to imagine a young Zexion walking the same halls. You thanked Aerith and got to work immediately.

You cleared rubbish, cleaned rooms with countless books and papers, catalogued machinery, and worked to bring the castle back to life. One of the Committee members would come up to help you each day to protect you from the hordes of Heartless roaming the castle. The Heartless eventually finally seemed to get the message and stopped coming around. On the days when Merlin was available, his magic helped make quick work of the tasks you assigned him along with the monsters. But, you also enjoyed putting in some elbow grease and getting your hands dirty. It was like every item you moved by hand, every nook and cranny you scrubbed cleaned, every passageway you explored and painstakingly mapped – it was like physically taking a step down a long road that you couldn’t see the end of but that you knew was leading you back to Zexion.

Once the castle became habitable enough (after weeks of work), you moved out of your room in Merlin’s house that he had so graciously given you and started living in one of the wings of the castle.  You grew so into your project, that one day, after no one from the Committee had come to help, you went down to Merlin’s house to see why and discovered that you had completely missed Sora coming through town!

“This weird group that Sora called ‘The Organization’ showed up, too,” Yuffie said. A shiver went down your spine. The remaining members of The Organization had been here? And you hadn’t even felt anything? It must have meant that your link to the group was completely severed, luckily for you. There was no telling what they’d do if they saw you. “Sora seems like he can take ‘em, though. He’s gonna’ defeat them, no problem.” You thought back to Castle Oblivion. If you had heard Yuffie’s words then, they would have been terrifying. Now, you wished for nothing else with all your heart.

“Yes,” Merlin said, stepping forward. “That is our mission. To help Sora defeat The Organization.” He looked at you. “And I’m sure there is something in that castle that can help us.”

You worked with renewed zeal at exploring the castle, but after a few more weeks of backbreaking labor, your hope had started to flag. You hadn’t found anything groundbreaking despite what Merlin had told you. There were hidden passageways galore, but all of them so far had just ended as dead-ends in a labyrinth meant to deter intruders.

And, what was bothering you most was that you hadn’t felt a glimmer of Zexion at all since you had regained your heart. In fact, since you had started sleeping in the castle, you had been having a recurring nightmare: it was as if, while you were sleeping, you were watching Zexion drowning each night. He seemed to just be sinking through endless, inky depths. You couldn’t cry out or go to him – only watch as he sank deeper and deeper. You always woke up in a cold sweat and tears streaming down your face.

You had hoped (naively, you admitted) that once you were at the castle, Zexion would somehow be able to guide you to where you needed go to. Like you would have inexplicable intuition on where to look or what to do. That he could somehow guide you on how to best help him.

And you had no word from Sora at all on how his fight against the rest of The Organization was going. Sure, he had conquered Castle Oblivion, but the rest of The Organization that was left was much tougher. You didn’t know if the boy would be able to defeat someone as strong as Xemnas.

One morning, these thoughts were all particularly strong in your mind, and you took a break from working to wander around the cliffs surrounding the castle. You needed to just walk around and clear your mind. This wasn’t something you had ever done before, and you were trying to sketch out the lay of the surrounding land in your mind. But your thoughts kept returning to Zexion and you weren’t able to focus.

Then, suddenly, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you came around the back of the castle. You stopped dead in your tracks. Merlin had been teaching you how to better detect hints of magic, and this tingling feeling all over your body was a tell-tale sign. There were vague traces of leftover magic all over the castle, but where you were standing felt like there was a large spell still intact and exerting its power.

You wasted no time running down to Merlin’s house and telling him what you had discovered. The wizard had been deep in study while the rest of the committee was out, but he immediately teleported you both back up to the castle in a puff of white smoke. You brought him to the exact spot you had been standing. Once there, he looked around and stroked his beard.

“Oh-ho! Yes, indeed, there _is_ a spell here. By that strong shiver in my legs, I’d say this is a concealment spell, by Jove.” He worked up the sleeves of his blue robes. “Well, let’s see if I can’t coax whatever-it-is out of hiding, eh?” Merlin started some incantations and arm waving, his eyes closed deep in concentration. As you watched, something amazing happened: a doorway started to open up underneath the castle foundations in the side of the hill. You stepped forward. As Merlin kept chanting, you could see deeper and deeper into the bowels of the castle.

“It looks like a long hallway. It must lead somewhere important,” you called excitedly to Merlin. Maybe it was just a trick of the wind and your memories toying with you, but you were sure that you heard Zexion’s familiar chuckle and a whisper of ‘clever girl’ ghost past your ear. But he was nowhere in sight.

And that was how you discovered Ansem’s computer lab.

It took Cid weeks of work, but he was able to get it up and running. The hero of light made his return to the town, and you watched and laughed as Sora fumbled with technology; feared for him (and the fate of Zexion tied to him) as the boy got himself trapped in the computer; and Stopped groups of Heartless in the heat of battle as they tried to invade and destroy the town in a spectacular battle.

Afterwards, you tried to join in the celebration with everyone, but your heart wasn’t in it. You listened as Sora talked about defeating Organization members like Demyx. Like they were pure evil. Your heart ached. Had he said the same sort of thing as he stormed through Castle Oblivion? He seemed to have no memory of those events, though, so you couldn’t ask him. Nor did you want to.

After Sora had fixed Tron’s world and saved the town, he left again. The committee decided that the town should officially be called Radiant Garden once more to the delight of other townspeople like Bebia and Dait.

But after Sora left, you honestly wondered how someone so completely happy-go-lucky could keep conquering such powerful foes. You wished that he could someday come to see the Nobodies as something other than just evil - that in his simple framework of light vs. dark that kept him going, he could come to find some room for a little gray.

A few more weeks passed after Sora left. Until one night, when you finally had your first non-nightmare dream of Zexion:

You were sitting on a beautiful, sandy beach. Even though you had never seen it before, it felt like home to you somehow. You were looking out at the water expectantly. Bright sunlight was glinting off the waves. Suddenly, Zexion’s head burst out of the ocean. He was gasping and coughing like he had been holding his breath for a long time. His blue hair stuck to his face in wet clumps. Smiling, you waded out to him and dragged him to shore.

“Didn’t you ever learn how to swim,” was all you said. Next to you on the sand, he somehow managed to laugh brightly after coughing up saltwater. You had never heard him laugh like that before.

“No, but that is what you are obviously here for,” he said mysteriously, lying on his back. You laid down next to him, your head on his chest. You could hear a weak heartbeat through his black coat.

“Is any of this real,” you murmured.

“Yes, very. And, no, not at all. Just wait.”

“I’ve been waiting a while… but I guess I can wait a bit longer, Zexion.” The blue haired man in the black coat sat up and smiled down at you.

“But I am not Zexion. I am Ienzo.”

You woke up with a gasp and looked around your dark room in the castle. There was no one else there. You groaned and sat up.

“Why did I have to wake up? That’s the first time I’ve spoken to him in months,” you muttered to yourself angrily. Resting your chin on your knees, you looked out the window into the night sky, lost in thought.

Then, you heard a loud crash come from somewhere in the castle. Swearing, you got out of bed to dress. There had been thieves trying to break in and steal valuables lately. You were going to make whoever woke you up pay dearly for their mistake. You tiptoed through the halls, following the sounds of voices and doors being opened. Whoever was in the castle knew their way around; you could tell that they were making their way to Ansem’s old office!

“That’s far enough,” you yelled, rounding a corner to enter the same hallway as the intruders. You could see the outlines of four figures in the darkness and immediately cast a Stop spell. Walking over to a wall, you removed a panel and flicked some switches to turn the lights on. “Let’s see who I’ve caught this time,” you muttered, walking down the hall. When you were able to see their faces, you let out a scream.

It was Zexion! With Lexaeus … and Xaldin … and Axel!?

“Get back,” you yelled, placing yourself squarely in front of Zexion as a human shield. “He’s a murderer!” Reanimated, everyone looked at you startled.

“I can only assume you’re referring to me,” Axel said sheepishly, holding up his palms. “Listen, I have a heart again, I swear.”

“It’s true. We all have our hearts back. He’s Lea again,” Xaldin said, stepping forward. “Sora was able to defeat Xemnas, and our hearts were fully released from his control. I’m Dilan again. Aeleus is himself again. And-”

“May we introduce you to Ienzo,” Aeleus interrupted, a small smile on his face. You turned around to lock eyes with the man you had been working for months to find. He looked different – more expressive, a little older… you assumed the same changes were reflected in your own face. He was staring at you with his blue eyes full of wonder, as if you were a beautiful mirage that he couldn’t believe he was witnessing. You stepped towards him.

There was a new depth to his stare now. You could see the full emotions of joy, surprise, and relief playing out on his face. Not just fleeting shadows reflected on his skin anymore.

You told him your real name. He laughed a real, joyful laugh. Not a dark chuckle or a sarcastic snicker – a real cry of pure happiness. You rushed forward to hug him, and he wrapped his arms around you.

“Ienzo. Your laugh. It’s just like I dreamed it would be,” you murmured. Resting your palms against his chest, you felt his heart beating fast.

“Thank you for bringing me back to the light,” he said softly. Your cheeks hurt from smiling at the sound of his voice. You had missed it so much.

“A-hem. Why don’t you two go get caught up? Dilan, Aeleus, and I can look through the files in the old office by ourselves,” Lea interrupted gently. Blushing, you and Ienzo stepped away from each other.

“Sure. This way, Ienzo,” you said, taking his hand and leading him down the hall. You tried to ignore the feeling of everyone’s eyes watching your backs as you left.

“The castle is in remarkable shape for all the years it has laid derelict. Is this your doing?” You blushed and nodded. Ienzo squeezed your hand. “Thank you.” You paused when you reached the door of your room. You weren’t sure of the right thing to say next. You had imagined being reunited with him countless times, but never about what you’d actually say to him in all the initial awkward moments.

“So… are you OK sleeping here… with me?” Ienzo shook his head and stepped closer to you, pressing you against the door.

“Actually, no.”

“Wait, what?” Your breath stuck in your throat as you felt the familiar warmth of his body press up against you. He tipped your chin up slightly.

“I think I have been _asleep_ for far too long already,” he said, looking at you hungrily. He pressed hot kisses up your neck and along your jawline. “I hope you do not mind if I would rather take this time to _reacquaint_ myself,” he murmured huskily before pulling you forward for a kiss. You moaned, your tongues meeting eagerly, massaging each other and tasting one another after so long apart. His hands gripped firmly in your hair as he groaned and sucked at your bottom lip. He pressed harder against you, and you felt his cock starting to press into you through your clothes. Ienzo broke the kiss, panting.

“Why do I find hat I can never control myself around you,” he said breathily. “I always seem to be trying to have my way with you in public places.” You smirked and started undoing his pants to show that you didn’t necessarily mind. He gasped and braced himself against the door as you started stroking his shaft over the soft fabric of his underwear. “As much as I am – _ngh_ – enjoying this – _yes_ – extremely enjoying this, shall we move to more – _oooh-_ ” When your hand moved to cup his balls, you heard the blue-haired man moan and felt his knees nearly buckle. As you supported his weight fully, you leaned against the door latch, and the two of you stumbled into your room, laughing.

Ienzo quickly recovered and pushed you onto the bed. You landed on your back, grinning widely. You pulled him down on top of you by his (admittedly ridiculous lavender) cravat and kissed him deeply. (You’d ask him about the random fancy lab clothes later. There were important things to attend to now.) His hands worked his way under your clothes, and you arched into his touch.

As Ienzo’s fingers brushed over your hips and stomach, you moaned and writhed under him. Now that you had your hearts back, it was almost like you could feel him more acutely. Your own skin was more sensitive. It was like Ienzo was igniting small sparks all over you everywhere he kissed and touched. You both broke away, panting, and started to undress each other. Ienzo wasted no time licking and biting your exposed collarbone down to your breasts.

“Touch yourself for me,” he commanded, his breath hot against your skin. You blushed as he continued his ministrations, expertly playing with your nipple with his wet tongue. “Now,” he said, looking up at you. “I want to watch you.” Grinning, he scraped his teeth against your nipple.

You complied with his order and started to work your clit with your fingers. The sensations you were giving yourself felt incredible combined with Ienzo’s kisses and bites all over your body.

Honestly, you had somehow feared that Ienzo getting his heart back would make him less assertive than he used to be as a Nobody. You worried that his personality might somehow return to his childlike innocence that he had possessed when he originally had his heart last. You were happy to see that he was just as sexy and adventurous as ever. Obviously, you would never be able to have a clone orgy again, but being able to feel your hearts hammering against one another as Ienzo feverishly kissed you all over was somehow better. You had grown to adore Zexion’s passionate personality hidden under an indifferent, scientific veneer, and you were pleased to find that same passion still there – now just under a gentler, more innocent veneer. Which somehow made it even sexier.

But at the moment you were just focused on the feeling of Ienzo’s mouth all over your skin. After lavishing your chest with kisses, he made his way down to your stomach. He chuckled when he reached your hands wildly working your clit. He kissed the top of your busy hand and then licked deeply from the bottom of your folds to the top. Groaning, Ienzo licked more hungrily as you worked your clit in circles. The quickening pressure from your fingers combined with Ienzo’s tongue working its way from the lips of your pussy to deep inside was bringing you close to cumming.

“You are incredibly delicous,” Ienzo said, pulling away. “But I want to kiss every inch of you. And I have not yet had enough of watching you touch yourself. Keep going for me.” Ienzo continued to kiss his way down your thighs and calves, but his eyes never left your fingers. You felt your cheeks heat up more as Ienzo watched you. Knowing that his blue eyes were enjoying every circle you rubbed made each jolt of pleasure sent straight to your core that much more intense.

After Ienzo had finished kissing every part of you from head to toe, he positioned himself at your entrance. Panting eagerly, you spread your legs and wrapped your arms around Ienzo’s neck. He pressed his lips to yours as he pushed in to the hilt in just one thrust. You cried out in ecstasy – your pussy had been aching to be filled, and Ienzo’s cock was now rubbing all along your inner walls. Ienzo cried out, too, as he thrust in and out of you. Then, he hit a spot inside you that made you actually scream. The sensation was so intense every time his cock hit it.

“Yes, yes, cum for me,” Ienzo groaned, thrusting harder. Your eyes were clamped shut in sheer pleasure, and every one of his thrusts had you seeing stars. Then, your orgasm crashed over you, making your walls spasm and clench around Ienzo’s cock. Gasping at the increased tightness and wetness, Ienzo finished a few more thrusts and then you felt him cum inside you, filling you. Shakily, he lowered himself down and laid next to you. You smiled and snuggled up to him, both of you falling into the best sleep you could ever remember having.

* * *

 

You woke up to the rise and fall of a warm chest pressed against your back. Arms were wrapped around you. Warm breaths puffed out rhythmically against your neck. A pair of strong legs were wrapped over yours, making it so you were completely enveloped in Ienzo’s warm body. You could feel his heartbeat against your back, and your heartbeat was steady under his hands. You were waking up slowly in your lover’s embrace.

You rolled over to look at Ienzo’s face. You had never seen such a peacefully happy expression on it before. You moved some hair from his cheek and kissed him gently. His blue eyes fluttered open, and he smiled lazily. You giggled as he yawned and pulled you closer to him, nuzzling into your neck. He moved his head down until his ear rested over your heart. He lay like that for a while, just listening. The first rays of dawn were filtering in gently through the window. You had never known a room could feel so tranquil.

“You know that I became a Nobody because the team here was studying the darkness in people’s hearts,” he said suddenly.

“Yes,” you answered softly. You weren’t sure where he was going with this or why he’d bring it up now. He was silent for another minute.

“I still think I would like to continue studying hearts. But not their darkness.” He looked up at you, blue eyes shining. “I think we could start new studies… together. New experiments. But… this time…” He took a shaky breath and intertwined his fingers with yours. His gaze never left yours, and you could tell whatever he was about to tell you was something he wanted to say just right. “We could study love. The love in people’s hearts. I think we would be the perfect pair to study that, together.” You squeezed his hand. You were so happy you were lightheaded. You could only stammer out a few words before you started kissing him, tears of happiness rolling down your face.

“Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the story of you and Zexion/Ienzo! I hope this last chapter was worth waiting for!! What an odyssey you two have been on together. I really hope you've enjoyed the journey :)
> 
> Some notes about the story: I made up Bebia and Dait because I feel like the people who actually lived in Radiant Garden deserve some backstory. Also, I have no idea why Zexion wasn't in KHII. I'm assuming it's because Xemnas wasn't defeated yet, I guess?? I really don't actually know why anything does or doesn't happen in this game.
> 
> Also, there are comics out there on the internet that have poked fun at how ridiculous it would be for Lea and Ienzo to meet each other with hearts again after Castle Oblivion. Obviously a huge inspiration for that scene.
> 
> More general notes: I haven't finished watching a playthrough of the entirety of KHIII yet, so I have no idea how Ienzo's story ends up. If it is anything less than 110% happiness, I will be very upset. No one spoil it for me, though!!
> 
> And finally, a huge thank you to everyone who's read and commented so far. I love that this has brought you some joy, and I can't tell you how much your kind words mean to me. For my next reader insert fic, I am debating between either Saix (what a grumpy grump but we all have the hots for him, right?) or Xaldin (I've gotten some requests and I think I have an idea that works). Please continue to give feedback and ideas, and I'll see you all in the next fic! :)


End file.
